Saved
by DarsieCasady
Summary: Katniss is in her third year of college, she's struggling to find herself in the mess of life. She goes on a journey within herself and makes some new friends along the way. She wonders what will become of the boy with the bread
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you just don't belong? With anyone? With any group of people? You're just too different, too socially awkward, and people just don't get you? I get that feeling a lot, especially at this time of year; it's time for Northolt University's annual clubs and orgs fair. It's my third year here and I have yet to join any of them. I walk around to all the tables each year with every intention of finding just one to join. Every year I've had no luck, sure Quidditch club looks fun, and I would love to volunteer my time at the animal shelter but, honestly, I just don't like people. I end up walking around taking all the free food and walking back to my apartment alone. Every year. But this time something stops me, a boy at the table set up for the local soup kitchen catches my eye. He is beautiful, his white t-shirt clings to his well-defined body, the white seems to emphasize his tan. He must spend a lot of time outside I think to myself. The sun is gleaming off of his blond curls and his eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. My heart skips a beat, I could almost swear he's staring right at me, I blush and divert my eyes. I dare to take one more peek at this gorgeous boy before I reluctantly make my way back to my apartment; he has got the biggest smile on his face as he hands a group of freshman a small loaf of bread and begins to tell them about the soup kitchen. He steals a look at me and his smile grows, but I must have imagined it I tell myself. All the way back to my place I cannot stop thinking about the boy with the bread.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My tiny studio apartment is about five blocks from campus above an old antique shop. I don't have much in here, a small lumpy loveseat, a tiny desk with a couple of drawers (one of which is lopsided), a queen sized bed (my favorite thing in this place), a tiny kitchen with just a few pots and pans and smaller than usual refrigerator and stove. As I come in I drop the bag of goodies I collected on the small bar between the kitchen and the sitting area and flop down on the couch. I close my eyes, the image of the boy with the bread immediately popping up behind them. I press my palms to my lids to make the image leave, it's stupid of me to even think about him, why would he be interested in me? I've seen this beautiful boy with the golden curls around campus before but we've never actually spoken to one another. I don't even know his name.

There is a knock at my door. I reluctantly rise and slowly pad to the door. Who the hell is that I frown. My frown immediately changes to a grin when I see my good friend Johanna on the other side of the door. "What's up man?" she greets me with a hug. "I haven't seen you since May, how've you been?"

"I've been busy," I answer, "I worked two jobs over the summer to save money for this place so I don't have to work as much during the semester. How about you man?"

"Good man, real good." She steps inside taking in the tininess of the place. She flops on the couch, "This place is pretty nice man."

I snort "Yeah, ok."

"Seriously, better than a damn dorm room. At least you get some fucking privacy," Johanna retorts.

"Roommate problems? Already?" I ask surprised, Johanna may be a little rough around the edges but she normally gets along with other people.

"Yeah," she rolls her eyes, "some new girl, a transfer, a blonde sorority type. Her name is fucking Glimmer, what kind of name is that? It fits her though, she wears clothes that fit her a little too well, and she's already brought like three different guys back."

"Seriously? What the hell? The dorms have only been open for a week."

"Yeah dude, anyway, it's whatever. Are you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" she asks sarcastically.

Shit. Classes start tomorrow and I'm not ready at all. I like to have everything together the night before, I don't want to be late on the first day. "Yeah, I guess. I only have a couple classes." I answer her.

"Lucky," she scoffs, "I have a full load tomorrow. So I guess I better get going so I can try to sleep before Glimmer stumbles in late with bachelor number four."

I laugh, "Alright man, see you tomorrow, we'll do lunch or something."

I walk her out and walk slowly back up the stairs, I am not looking forward to my critical thinking class first thing tomorrow morning. It's one of the last gen ed classes I have to take before I'm in all of my program classes. I get a couple notebooks and shove them in my book bag along with a couple pens and pencils. Ok, I sigh, now I'm ready for tomorrow. I nibble on a brownie before kicking off my jeans and climbing in to bed. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

As I walk into the critical thinking class the next morning I stop dead in my tracks. The class is almost full and the only seat that's left open is right next to the boy with the bread. I swallow hard and make my over and sit down. Dammit, I thought I was going to be early, now I won't be able to pay attention at all, he is too beautiful, too distracting.

He turns to me and smiles, "Hi, I'm Peeta," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh my God, this boy has rendered me speechless, what the fuck, what is my name, God his eyes are so blue. "Katniss." I finally get out, almost in a whisper. I'm still taking in the sight of him, his chiseled biceps, the way his shirt clings to the muscles in his chest, his crooked little half smile as he glances over at me. Oh God, he can feel me sexing him with my eyes, I have to stop, but I can't which is crazy considering…

"Good morning everyone," Dr. Coin says as she enters the room, "welcome to critical thinking, I hope you all like the seats you have chosen because you will be staying in them for the duration of this class." Fuck, how will I even function? I shoot a glance his way, was he just grinning? I couldn't tell he looked away too fast. "We will do a few projects in here," Dr. Coin continues, "the person you are sitting with will your partner when we do them. It is much easier for me to grade the projects and remember your names this way." Dr. Coin is very matter of fact in the way that she speaks, her face nearly emotionless. Her light grey hair is pin straight and sits just above her shoulders. She is beginning to pass out the syllabus; I risk a peek over at Peeta, he seems to be eyeing me from his peripherals. Why do I even give a shit? The next hour is spent going over every page of the syllabus in detail until finally she dismisses the class.

As I stand up to leave Peeta brushes against my arm causing my heart to jump into my throat. What the fuck is going on. I all but run out the door. "Well I'll see you Wednesday," I hear Peeta murmur. I burst through the door and into the warm mid-morning sun, I need air, I need to get that beautiful boy out of my head.

"Hey catnip." As if on cue Gale, my ex-boyfriend, the only boyfriend I've ever had, my former best friend, comes around the corner of the building. My heart sinks a little, we only broke up about a month ago, I'm still trying to deal, but he doesn't seem bothered at all. He wears a big smile on his face, his dark eyes slightly squinted, the dark t-shirt he wears clings tightly to his well sculpted body, and his arms are slightly outstretched I can tell he's going to try for a hug.

"Hey Gale." I keep it short and keep walking. I don't want that hug I can tell he so wants to give. He can't keep playing with my emotions like this; we are no longer together yet, he wants to act like we are but only when it is convenient for him. I hate it, it feels like knives in my chest. Any warm feeling Peeta gave me in class is long gone.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gale asks.

"To class." I answer curtly.

"I don't know what your problem is, you know stuff like that is why we broke up." He retorts.

Typical Gale, blaming it all on me, a single tear rolls down my face about the same time Peeta walks out of the building his smile quickly changing to a look of concern as our eyes briefly meet. I don't remember anything from my next class. When it ends I go back to my apartment drop my bag by the tiny sofa, pull off my pants and crawl into bed. My body shakes with my sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake up it is dark outside, I glance at the clock, and it's 10:13. How long have I been out? My long dark hair sticks to my face from all the tears I cried earlier. My eyes are swollen and red. I decide to take a shower to get all the saltiness off of me. As I run my hands over my body in the shower I entertain the idea that my hands are actually Peeta's. I bite my lip. What the hell has this boy done to me? I have got to stop, this is not healthy. I step out of the shower and dry off. I throw on an old t-shirt and some underwear; I'm too awake now to go back to sleep so I pad into the kitchen and grab one of the cookies I got at the clubs and orgs fair the day before. My sweet tooth is always getting the best of me, I'll gladly take a slice of cake for dinner anytime. I grab my laptop off of my desk and climb back into bed, pull up Netflix and decide to watch Supernatural. After I've watched about three episodes I decide that dropping out of college and living on the road saving people and hunting things actually sounds pretty good. Instead of following through with that plan I decide to call it a night, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

After class I head downtown to the little restaurant I work in. It's never very busy and the food is pretty bad but it does pay the bills. The one good thing about this place is the amazing smell that comes from the bakery next door, it is heavenly and it makes my sweet tooth hurt with want. I start my shift writing the nights special on the chalkboard just inside the door, tonight it is a burger with crinkle cut fries and a drink for $6.75. By the time I finish my friends Johanna and Annie are walking in the door giggling. Apparently Annie was just hit on by Finnick Odair, a real ladies man. If you have a vagina and are within a twenty foot radius of him you will be hit on. Annie is blushing, according to Johanna Finnick wasn't his usual debonair self he was tripping over his words and his cheeks were burning red. This is surprising to all of us.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Johanna's question catches me off guard. "I thought we were going to meet up?"

I'm embarrassed and my face burns red with anger at the memory of Gale. Johanna senses the change in my demeanor and asks if I'm ok.

"Shit, yeah, I'm alright man, I'm uh… I'm really sorry about yesterday, I just uh, I saw Gale and uh.." I trail off tears stinging my eyes again. "Dammit."

"Oh, girl I'm so sorry," Annie says, "I know it's hard but you can't worry about him he's an asshole and he's not worth anymore tears. Try to be like Elsa and let it go."

This makes me laugh. I know these girls are my friends, but I can't help the nagging feeling that I'm more trouble to them than I'm worth and I'm that friend that nobody really likes. As I'm mulling over this nagging in the back of my head, Peeta walks by the front of the restaurant, a dust of flour covering his clothes and hair. Why is he covered in flour? I wonder as I stare while he passes by the front window.

"What the hell is that?" Johanna asks quizzically snapping me out of my trance.

"Wh-what? What the hell is what?" I ask, my eyes reluctantly leaving the window.

"I saw that Everdeen, you were totally making googly eyes at Peeta Mellark, now spill it."

"Spill what? I just met him yesterday," I hesitate, "but God he's so fucking gorgeous. And I have to sit right next to him in critical thinking."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Johanna smirks, she already knows how I feel.

"You never know, he could be just the thing to get your mind off Gale," Annie chimes in, "you really deserve to be happy, you should try talking to him, the goofy smile on your face proves there's already a little something there."

"I don't know…" I mutter.

* * *

It's 11:00 when I am finally walking the two blocks it is to my apartment, I've not been able to stop thinking about what Annie said. Maybe I will talk to him, maybe I should, maybe there is something there. I'm just afraid to let anyone in again after Gale, he really fucked me up. I guess we will see what happens in class tomorrow, hopefully I don't make myself look like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I text Johanna when I get back to my place to tell her my plan. She, Annie, Delly, Rue, her boyfriend Tresh, and I are supposed to get dinner and go to the amphitheater downtown to watch some movie; I'm going to invite Peeta to come along. She tells me it might rain. My confidence in my decision waivers until I conclude that we can all cram into my apartment and watch movies there. She thinks it's a great idea.

The next morning my stomach is in knots, I take extra care in getting ready; my braid is exceptionally neat compared to my usual messy braid, I'm not wearing sweats but rather jeans and one of my nicer t-shirts, today is the day that I am going to sort of, kind of, ask Peeta out. I get to class a little early in hopes of being able to talk to him before Dr. Coin starts lecturing but this time it's his turn to show up right as class is starting. I shoot him a small nervous smile as he sits down beside me. He grins back making the butterflies in my stomach multiply instantly. Dr. Coin is droning on about Metacognition or something but I'm not really listening, I'm too busy thinking about how I'm going to ask Peeta to hang out. Suddenly it hits me, I take out a piece of notebook paper sigh and begin to write. _This is so 9__th__ grade or whatever but what are you doing on Friday?_ I slide it over. He eyes me curiously. _I don't have anything planned, why? _He gives it back. _Well.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner and go watch a movie downtown with me and some friends?_ I hesitate before handing it back to him. He smiles, a big gorgeous smile, _I would love to. _I smile back at him, I can't help it, his smile is so contagious and I'm just so happy.

After class is dismissed we walk slowly so we can talk.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Peeta asks me.

"I'm not sure, they do this thing downtown at the amphitheater where they show movies for free, we just thought it would be fun." I answer.

"That does sound fun, I think it will be great," he responds enthusiastically. He may be more excited than I am. "Is there a rain date? I hear a storm might be coming in."

"Well, I think they are doing the movie thing every other weekend for the next couple of months and they don't make it up but, if it rains this Friday then we're all going pack into my tiny apartment and watch movies there and order pizza."

His face lights up, "Oh, that sounds fun too."

We exchange phone numbers so I can inform him of any changes in the plan and I reluctantly leave because I have another class to go to. I walk away with a big smile on my face, I start to pull out my phone to tell Johanna the news but my heart drops.

"Why were you talking to him?" Gale snaps at me.

"Why the fuck does it matter Gale, we aren't together anymore and you don't own me, I can talk to who I want to." I retort.

"Really Katniss, him? He's way too good for you, you know that right?"

His words sting like usual but he is not going to make me cry again today. "Maybe so, but I was way too good for you. You know that right?" I respond coldly and walk away leaving him stammering and cursing me behind me.

Peeta saw the whole altercation between Gale and me but doesn't say anything about it. Not yet anyway. He really does not like Gale, or the way he treats me.

* * *

It's Friday night and, of course, it's raining. I spent the afternoon cleaning up my tiny apartment above the antique shop so it would be presentable for my friends that would be coming over, especially Peeta. Johanna and Delly are here already throwing blankets in the floor so there is more places for people to sit. They also brought over some movies and microwavable popcorn.

"So, are you ready for loverboy to get here?" Johanna asks me.

"Ugh, shut up Jo," I answer blushing.

"Uh-oh, somebody has a crush," Delly laughs and I throw a pillow at her.

We all start laughing and then, there is a knock at the door. My stomach does a somersault and I swallow hard before opening the door. It's just Rue and Tresh, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi guys," Rue beams at us. "Thresh is very happy that he won't be the only guy here tonight." She nudges him in the ribs and laughs. He puts his arm around her small shoulders as they walk in the door.

Since most everyone is here now I call to order us pizza; a vegetarian, a meat lovers, peperoni, and Hawaiian, I also order some two liters because all I have to drink here is water from the faucet and a half gallon of sweet tea. Peeta comes in the door while I'm on the phone, my breath catches and I can barely mumble out my address to the person on the other end of the line. I walk over and sit on the arm of the small loveseat I have. He gives me smile and I smile back before I even think about what I'm doing.

"So what movie are we watching?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not sure, I told Rue she got to pick the first one, so, what is it Rue?"

"_Bridesmaids." _She responds laughing, "It's so funny."

I join in laughing, "Yeah, it is." I cast my glance back to Peeta who has a brilliant smile on his face.

My phone buzzes, it's a text from Annie _I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Don't be mad I'm bringing someone._ She's bringing someone, I wonder who she's bringing? I'm not mad though, Peeta is here and I don't care who else comes. As long as it's not Gale.

_I'm not mad, it's cool man. I just ordered the pizza, so you haven't missed anything. _I text her back, I don't want her ti think that I'm made at her or anything.

_Cool __J_

"So, um, Peeta, have you, um, seen Bridesmaids before?" I ask him.

"I've seen bits and pieces of it, but never the whole thing." He responds. He's still smiling, he looks genuinely happy to be here. My stomach flip flops again.

"Well you're in for a treat," Delly says giggling.

Peeta looks to Thresh for a clue about the movie. Thresh just smiles and shrugs. There is another knock at the door, Johanna gets up and answers it. There stands Annie and her surprise guest Finnick Odair, the ladies' man that had her blushing just days before. All of our jaws drop, one look at Finnick and you can tell he is smitten with Annie.

Johanna breaks the silence, "So are we gonna watch this movie now, or what?"

We all laugh and she puts the movie in. The pizza shows up about ten minutes later. We all pig out on pizza and laugh at the movie. When it ends, Rue and Thresh say it's getting late and they better get going while it's not raining quite as hard. Delly and Johanna are arguing about whether to watch Twilight or Thor when Annie chimes in that she would rather watch Thor. That settled that argument. The movie is starting and I'm feeling a little sleepy. I look around Johanna and Delly are sitting with their backs up against the loveseat. Annie and Finnick are tangled up in each other on the floor between the kitchen and the TV. Peeta is next to me on the loveseat, his well sculpted arm resting on the back of the couch. I'm curled up in a ball and with every minute that passes my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. I lean my head over to rest it on the back of the couch but I find Peeta's shoulder instead, I'm too tired to move and he doesn't seem to mind, in fact I think I see him smiling and his hand moves to rest on my shoulder. I wake up to the sound of the end credits. Annie and Finnick are standing up to leave and Delly is already gone. I look up at Peeta who is looking down at me unsure as to whether he should leave or not. I reach up and squeeze his hand that is still on my shoulder, a crooked grin crosses over his face and I can tell he's going to stay. I look at Johanna and try to signal with my eyes that I want her to leave, finally she gets the hint and stands up.

"Alright you two crazy kids don't do anything I wouldn't do," she says as she makes her way to the door.

"There isn't a whole lot you wouldn't do." I answer getting up to let her out.

"That's kind of the point." She whispers to me as she's leaving and my face turns bright red. God, I hope Peeta didn't hear that. I shut the door behind her and turn the lock. I turn around to face Peeta who is now standing only a few feet from me.

"I, um, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Oh it's ok, you didn't bother me at all."

"Ok then. Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Well great now I don't know what to say and I've got this beautiful boy standing in my living room because I wanted him to stay. He obviously wants to say something to me but he also looks kind of uncomfortable. Great, he doesn't like me, he just wants to be friends, or maybe he just wants the benefits. No, no, he's too nice for that.

"Katniss, I uh, can I ask you a question?" he interrupts my train of thought.

"Yeah, sure." I respond hesitantly.

"You don't have to answer, but, who is that guy that always makes you cry?"

Shit. This is definitely going to scare him away. I go sit on the edge of my bed and take a deep breath, "His name is Gale, he's my ex-boyfriend."

"I see," Peeta frowns, "why does he talk to you like that?"

"I don't know, I never did anything to him, he always talks to me like that and then apologizes and then goes back to the same behavior, it's why we broke up essentially."

He can tell there is more to the story, "So you broke up because he was mean to you all the time?"

"Yeah," I look away, "he was a complete asshole"

"Katniss, did he hurt you? Physically, I mean."

"Yeah," it's almost a whisper. I can't believe I'm telling him this, I've only told a few people ever.

Peeta balls up his fist, "Bastard," he grumbles. I can't believe he's acting like this, he looks furious, I've never see him not smiling.

"Peeta, it's ok." I look at him again, a single tear runs down my cheek. "I'm ok now."

He gently brushes the tear from my cheek and pulls me into him. "You don't have to be strong for me Katniss Everdeen, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I start to weep in his arms. How can someone this fantastic care about me? There is no denying the emotion in his voice, he really does care. He runs his fingers through my long dark hair and rubs my back. He plants a soft kiss on the top of my head. I pull away slowly to look up at him, my eyes shining with tears, and want and hope and about a hundred other emotions.

"Stay with me?" I ask quietly

"Always." Peeta answers softly as he pulls me back into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been so long since the last update. This chapter is kind of short._ _You won't have to wait as long for the next update, promise. Please leave reviews and let me know how you like (or don't like) the story so far. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Peeta Mellark is staying here with me. Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into? I'm a sniffling wreck, his arms holding me together, I lay on his chest. His fingers are working their way through my hair repeatedly in an effort to soothe me, my breathing is beginning to even out as he plants a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I sit up and wipe my face, "I should go take a shower, I'm a mess."

"Alright then, should I-"

"No," I interrupt, "please don't…u-unless you want to I mean.."

"No," he smiles, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Good." I smile back. I pad across the small bedroom into the bathroom, "make yourself at home," I say before I shut the door.

The boy on the other side of the door is all I can think about the whole time I'm in the shower. What will he expect now? I don't even know what I expect. I think about the way he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head, my body burns with desire. I want this boy, I want him so bad it hurts. He's different from the others I've had experience with, I don't want to ruin this by making it physical already but, God, I want him to kiss me again, I want to kiss him back, I want his hands in my hair and on my skin. I have got it bad for Peeta Mellark and I thought I would never feel anything again. I turn the water off, dry off, and throw on an old t-shirt and some comfy shorts, braid my hair, take a deep breath and open the door. There he is, Peeta, laying in my bed. He smiles at me when he sees me and I'm having a difficult time believing that this is not a dream.

"Hey, how was the shower?" he asks, "Do you feel better?

"Yes, much better." I walk over and sit on the bed with him. I didn't think this would be this awkward, but I just don't know what he expects from me know.

I'm staring at my hands when he reaches out and grabs one, "Katniss?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just kinda zoned out."

"Are you ready to lay down?" Great. I guess I was wrong, he's not different, he just wants sex, just like everyone else. Not that I don't want to have sex with him, I just wanted more, I'm not ready for that right now. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Hold up. Maybe I was wrong.

"No, you don't need to do that, it's so tiny and really uncomfortable to sleep on, trust me." I say before I even know what I'm saying.

"Oh, ok then, if you insist, then I will sleep with you."

"I do." I start to pull the covers down so we can climb in, I notice he looks uncomfortable. He's trying to decide what to sleep in. "You don't have to sleep in your clothes, you know, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He nods as he steps out of his shoes and shorts; he pulls off his shirt and climbs under the covers with me in nothing but his boxers. Holy hell, he's even more beautiful than I thought he was. I roll over to cuddle up to him, desperately seeking his touch to satiate the desire burning inside of me. He wraps his arms around me, I notice he smells faintly of cinnamon and I love it. Sleep is starting to overcome me.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for inviting me over."


	7. Chapter 7

_Please let me know what you think of the smut in this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing it and I want to know what I should do to make it better! Please review! Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 7

I wake to the sweet smell of cinnamon, I am momentarily frightened because I know that means someone else is in here with me; then I feel the strong arms around me and the breath in my hair. Peeta. I smile remembering how good he was to me last night. He feels me wake up, "Good morning," he says as he kisses my neck. Desire shoots through my body and begins to pool in my core. I roll over and plant my lips on his. My tongue traces the outline of his lips as it coaxes his bottom lip out and I nibble on it slightly. My fingers tug at the curls at the back of his neck pulling him closer to me, his hands are making his way down to my hips. A moan is making its way up from the back of my throat.

Beep. Beep. Beep. We are interrupted by a timer. "Dammit. The cinnamon rolls." He grumbles as he gets up and makes his way to my kitchen. He's still wearing just his boxers and I can tell he is semi-hard from our recent make out session. Good, he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Good morning," I giggle finally answering him. "You made cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah I did, they're my dad's recipe."

"Wait, they aren't from a can?" I ask as I sit up to watch him pour the glaze over the rolls fresh from the oven.

"No," He laughs running his hand through his hair, "I made them from scratch, you happened to have everything I needed." He is walking back over to me with a plate of two cinnamon rolls that are almost the size of my head. "Let me know what you think." He sets them down on the bed between us.

I tear a piece off of one and shove it in my mouth. "Mmmmm." I moan with my eyes closed. "These are delicious! I need to have you over more often." I smile coyly at him.

His face lights up, "I'm fine with that," he smiles back.

I can't help myself, the desire is pooling inside me again. I can't believe the things this boy does to me. I lunge over to him pressing my lips to his, he leans back onto the pillows pulling me into him. I straddle him, my hips rocking ever so slightly along with the motion of our mouths. I feel him hardening beneath me. His kisses move from my mouth, following my jawline up to my ear, his tongue swirls behind my ear and he sucks lightly. A moan escapes from between my lips, my fingers dig into the muscles in his back. Peeta puts his hand in the center of my back, leans up, and quickly flips me over so that I am on my back and he is on top of me. His kisses move down my neck and his fingers tug at the hem of my old t-shirt. I reach down to pull it off, exposing my bare breasts. He gasps, "Oh, God Katniss, you're beautiful." I pull his head back to me and suck his bottom lip between both of mine. His hand massages my breast, his thumb and forefinger roll my nipple into a small pebble. I moan again. He slides his hand down further, pausing at the waistband of my shorts, I nod in approval, his fingers slide into my slick folds, "Peeta!" I gasp.

Oh, shit. This feels amazing. I didn't want to jump into a physical relationship with Peeta but I couldn't help it he's just too damn gorgeous and the desire was too much to not give in to. My eyes are rolling back, I'm so close. Of course, there would be a knock at the door right now. Who the fuck could that be and what the fuck do they want? Whoever they are, fuck them.


	8. Chapter 8

The knocking gets louder.

"Kat! Kat, open up!"

I know that voice, it's Joanna.

Peeta looks at me inquisitively. "I guess I need to see what she wants," I groan. He reluctantly lets me up, I throw my shirt back on and hurry to the door.

I open the door just a crack, "Dude, what do you want?"

"I left my phone here last night, what's your deal? Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Well, I was kind of busy." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, shit. Really? Is he still here?" Joanna looks shocked and slightly embarrassed.

My eyebrows shoot even further up my forehead.

"Damn man, I'm sorry, I'll just get my phone from you later." She answers.

"No, hold on. I'll bring it to you but then you need to hurry up and get out of here," I whisper. I go over to the floor in front of the loveseat to find her phone. I don't see it immediately, so I grab the fluffy pink blanket in the floor and shake it, her phone falls to the floor with a dull thud. I pick it up quickly and scurry back to the door to give Joanna her phone. "Here you go."

"Thanks man, and again, I'm so sorry." She really does look apologetic.

"No worries, man. I'll call you later," I reply before quickly closing the door and returning to the bed. To Peeta.

"Sorry about that, Jo left her phone last night." I apologize to Peeta.

"No need to apologize Katniss, it's fine, really." He flashes me his crooked smile. God, I love that smile.

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. It's starting to get awkward again when suddenly I remember that I'm starving and I have a giant cinnamon roll to eat. I reach out to grab the sweet sticky bun, it's still warm. I peel off a piece and pop it in my mouth. "Peeta, these are so good," I compliment him through my full mouth.

He grins, "I'm glad you like them."

We sit there in my apartment laughing and talking about how emotionless Dr. Coin is for the next half hour. Until suddenly he checks his phone and says he needs to get going so he's not late for work. He stands up and dresses slowly. I watch his muscles flex and relax as he pulls on his clothes.

"So where do you work?" I ask him.

"At the bakery downtown." He answers me, smiling. It looks like baking really makes him happy.

"Ah, I should've known. That's why I always see you walk by covered in flour."

He grins again and reaches down to put a hand in my air. "You noticed me."

I blush and reach up to grab his hand. I press my check into his hand. "Of course I noticed." Peeta smiles again but it's not the same smile, not my crooked half smile, it looks almost sad. I press his hand to my lips and give it a soft kiss

"Well I better get going to work." He says smiling again. "I'll text you later."

I stand up to walk him across the floor to the door. As the sunlight washes over my face he leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Have a good day, Peeta!" I call to him as I watch him walk down the street. He turns round and waves, the sunlight gleaming off of his blonde curls. I step back inside the door grinning as I shut it.

Wait. What the fuck. Why am I feeling so happy? I never thought I would feel anything for anyone again, but there's something about him. There's something about the boy with the bread.


	9. Chapter 9

I flop down onto my lumpy love seat and think about what just happened taking in the lingering smell of cinnamon. I didn't want to have sex with him yet, and I guess _technically _I didn't. I don't know what is going to happen between us now. I'm probably thinking too hard about this, whatever is going to happen will happen. That's that, I'm done thinking about it. I decide I should clean up the mess from last night and raise slowly from the couch and start to fold up the blankets in the floor. My mind tries to make its way back to Peeta, but I will it back to the task of cleaning up my small apartment.

Once my apartment is cleaned satisfactorily, I take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. When thoughts of Peeta keeping invading my brain I decide I need to talk to someone about what happened, so I pick up the phone and call Joanna.

"Hey man, are you busy?" I ask her when she answers.

"Nah man, not really. Why, what's up?" Joanna replied.

"Well, about earlier…."

"Dude, I am so sorry." She interjects.

"Seriously, it's no problem. But, could you come over? I have to talk to you about him, about Peeta. I've still got some pizza left from last night."

"Yeah, sure, you know I can't turn down pizza."

About ten minutes later, there is a knock at the door followed by it swinging open and Joanna standing on the other side demanding to know where the pizza is. I laugh heartily and grab all the pizza I have left out of my small fridge. She grabs a slice and directs her attention to me, "So, what is it about Peeta you needed to talk to me about?"

I draw a ragged breath and begin to tell her all about how I've got it bad for Peeta Mellark. "He keeps seeping into my mind like a disease, I can't even think!" I finish the story.

"You make it sound so negative," Joanna retorts, "I think it's good, man. You can't let Gale continue to control you, even now."

"I know, but I don't know if I can trust someone in a relationship setting again," I argue.

"Relationship setting? What the fuck, you're just making things up now," she laughs, "But seriously, I'm not saying you need to love him, or marry him, or anything. I'm just saying you need to be happy."

"Yeah man, I guess you're right. Damn, you went and got all deep on me."

"Yeah, whatever. So what did I interrupt this morning? Were you guys fucking or what?"

I feel my cheeks flush, "That's Jo I know and love, no, uh, we weren't fucking, per say. But we probably would have gotten that far if you hadn't intervened."

"Shit."

"What? It's not a big deal, I can't decide if I want to jump right into being physical with him or if I want to see if anything actually becomes of us."

"Wow. And here I thought you were just a cynic. Maybe this Mellark will do you some good."

"Oh, shut up," I say as I throw a pillow from the loveseat at her. We both shake with laughter. Suddenly, I get a text message from Peeta:

_Hey beautiful, would you like to do something awesome with me later?_

Joanna senses that the text I just got was not just from Annie, or Delly, or Rue, "What's lover boy want?" she inquires.

"He wants me to do something awesome with him later."

"Ohmygod, you have to do it, whatever it is."

"Yeah, I know. Dude, he called me beautiful."

"Damn, Everdeen, it's like you're smitten. You might want to chill out on that," Joanna laughs.

I give her a look at my middle finger and stick my tongue out before replying to Peeta:

_Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?_

Before I even have time to say anything else to Joanna regarding her comment Peeta replies:

_It's a surprise __J__I'll see you at 7:00_

"Well damn, he won't tell me what we're doing. He only said he'd be here at 7:00. I don't even know what to wear…I'm thinking sweat pants are probably a no," I look to Joanna for guidance.

"Oh, shit, we're gonna need a team," she grins.

An hour and a half later Delly has just put the finishing touches on my make-up. It's more than I would normally wear, but it's not excessive, it's natural looking but shimmery. Annie has raided my closet and decided what I should wear: a dress that is white and form fitted at the top down to the waist where it becomes black and flairs out a bit, this is to be paired with strappy black sandals (I was opposed to the heels she initially suggested).

"Damn, Kat, you look fucking hot," Joanna declares once I am dressed. "I'd fuck you."

"Oh, shut up Joanna," I grumble but I can't help but feel good about the compliment she just gave me despite its crassness.

"There's just one more thing," Joanna commented.

"What is it?" I ask, skeptical.

"Your hair, can you please not just braid it this time? This is kind of a big deal, this is kind of like a date with Peeta Mellark."

I sigh, "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Joanna, Annie, Delly, and I decide that curling my hair may make me look too dressed up, so straightening it is the best option. I'm completely ready to go by 6:15 and at 6:30 I'm bidding my friends goodbye and thanking them for all their help. They make me promise to tell them everything when I return to my tiny apartment later that evening. As soon as I shut the door behind them the butterflies in my stomach multiply tenfold. Now I just have to wait for Peeta to get here.

At 6:50 there is a knock at my door. Of course Peeta would be early. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and open the door. There he is, the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, standing at my door (again) with a container of something in his hand and a wonderful smile on his face.

"Cookies," he explains offering the container to me, "I thought you would like them more than flowers."

"You were right," I laugh taking the cookies from him. "So where are we going?"

"Ah, you will find out soon enough," he replies grinning. God, he's so adorable.

"Well alright, shall we be off then?"

He says nothing, he simply nods and continues to grin at me. Peeta must think his idea for this evening is fantastic. I hurry to the kitchen to put the cookies away, then we make our way into the night.

"You look lovely, by the way," Peeta compliments me.

"Why, thank you sir," I smile at him.

I take his hand as we continue to walk toward the center of the small downtown area. I try to pry information from him about his plans for us this evening but he deflects everything. Finally we come to a stop outside the bakery but it appears to be closed. I look at him inquisitively and he pulls a key out of his pocket and winks at me. As we step into the shop I see that there is only one table that is set in the middle of the floor. The table is covered in a white cloth and there are beautiful white china plates and candles. Peeta pulls a chair out from the table for to sit in before lighting the candles and excusing himself to the kitchen.

Is this a date? It feels a bit datey. What does one do on a date? I don't even know. Oh God, I'm 21 years old, a junior in college, and I have never been on a date. When Peeta finds out he's going to think I'm so lame. Fuck.

"I hope you're hungry," Peeta says as he returns with a tray of food.

"Starving, actually. Did you cook all of this?"

"Yes ma'am, I hope you like it."

Peeta has made us filet and baked potatoes and green beans and these glorious cheese buns. I fucking _love_ the cheese buns.

"Holy shit Peeta, this is delicious," I gush, "I can't believe you made all of this."

He's blushing now, "It's really not a big deal, I was just trying to impress you."

"Well you succeeded," I admitted. I could swim in his eyes they are so blue.

Once we've finished eating and Peeta has taken the dishes back to the kitchen, he announces that our night is not yet over, we have another stop before he takes me home. But just like before, he won't tell me where. I take his hand once more as we leave the bakery and walk down the sidewalk. His hand feels so good in mine, almost like it's meant to be there. I'm happy with him. This thought nearly slaps me in the face, I'm so astonished by it that I don't realize we have arrived at the city park. Peeta leads us to a blanket that is spread on the ground between two white oak trees. A picnic basket with the sweet smell of freshly baked goods wafting from it catches my attention, Peeta notices and flashes that crooked grin I love so much. Did I just say love? Fuck.

"Alright, spill," I demand Peeta.

Peeta chuckles, "Spill what?"

"How did you do it? I know there is no way you set this blanket up and left these goodies that are in this basket right here, begging me to eat them by the way, in the middle of the park for like, two hours."

Peeta just laughs as he hands me a chocolate éclair from the basket, "Ok, so I may have had some help, but I'm not telling you all my secrets." He shoots me a wink and I laugh at him.

"Alright, well just so you know, I'm having a really good time with you tonight." I smile, a genuine smile.

"Good, that was kind of the plan."

We both laugh until it fades into a comfortable silence. I finish the éclair he handed me and lean back until I'm lying flat on my back, Peeta does the same. We lie there staring up at the stars for some time until Peeta begins, "Katniss…. Uh, about this morning…" He's fidgeting now.

"Yeah?"

"I'm-I'm sorry. I kind of… got carried away…."

"Peeta, don't worry about it, honestly," I reply.

"Alright," he noted, "I just wanted you to know, that it's not just like that, I don't want to just fuck you when it's convenient. I…. I like you Katniss…. I don't want to fuck this up before it even gets started."

I should tell him I like him too, but I don't. I just reach over and grab his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

We lie there in silence for just a moment longer until I let out a very large yawn. Peeta glances over at me, "Are you getting tired Miss Everdeen?" I give him a sleepy smile and nod. He gets to his feet and helps me to mine and then he folds up the blanket we were laying on and tucks it in the basket. He grabs my hand and says, "Well then, allons-y."

I stop dead and just stare at him, he looks back bemused. "You've got to be kidding me," I exclaim. "Please tell me that you aren't fluent in French or something and you got that where I think you got that."

He grins, "I got that where you think I got that."

"Peeta Mellark, you just get better all the time."

We leave the park and make our way down the empty sidewalks toward my apartment. It's later than I realized, all of the shops downtown are closed for the night. This is such a small town, nothing stays open later than 11:00 and you never see anyone past then either so Peeta and I probably look really sketchy. The only person that would probably even be up this late or notice us is my landlord Haymitch, he owns the antique shop below my place and he's a bit of a drunk but he's a father figure type to me and we take care of each other. I think of stopping in to check on him when we pass by but decide against it since Peeta is with me. He follows me up the stairs and we linger outside the door for a moment before I even think to reach for my keys. I unlock the door and swing it open before turning to face Peeta. "Would you like to come in?"

"I-uh….sure that would be nice."

We walk into my small apartment and I take the basket from Peeta and carry it to the small bar at my kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" I call to Peeta over my shoulder. He doesn't answer me. I turn around and find myself face to chest with Peeta. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and I breathe in a faint smell of cinnamon and musk. I reach my hands up behind his neck and we just stand there in my kitchen holding each other for what feels like a second and an eternity all at once until suddenly our lips crash together, he coaxes my bottom lip between both of his and caresses it with his tongue. A soft moan rises from the back of my throat as he rakes his fingers through my hair. Eventually we make our way to my bed where we lie tangled together like a ball of yarn until we drift off to sleep.

Over the next few months Peeta and I spend more and more time together. We do homework together, watch Netflix together, read books together, he spends the night with me more nights than I spend alone. One day while I was having lunch with Joanna, Annie, Delly, and Rue, Joanna says, "So, Everdeen, you've been spending a lot of time with Peeta lately. When is the wedding?" She wiggles her dark eyebrows at me sarcastically.

I know that's her way of trying to get me to talk about how I feel about him, but I'm still wrestling with that myself so I deflect the statement with an equal amount of sarcasm. "It's not me you should be asking. It's Annie, so Annie when's the big day? When are you and Finnick getting married?"

Annie's face turns so red it matches her flaming hair. All of us are looking at her inquisitively as she begins, "I…uh, we – we were gonna wait until after Christmas break before we, um, told anyone." We all sit there, jaws dropped in amazement.

"Annie, I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean, I was just joking…" I'm as red as she is. I'm so embarrassed, I didn't know she was actually getting married and now she told us before she meant to. Shit.

"It's totally fine," she laughs, "I'm glad to have it off my shoulders, I didn't want to not tell you guys, I just wanted to my family first, but I'm really happy you guys know now. And Katniss, I don't think you're supposed to apologize to people when they tell you they're getting married."

Everyone is laughing now. "You're right, congratulations Annie I really am so happy for you," I exclaimed.

"So, how did he do it? Tell us all the details." Delly blurts out hungrily. Delly is pretty with crop blonde hair and blue eyes, but she's never really had a boyfriend and she romanticizes the idea.

"Yeah, Annie, tell us everything," chimes Rue in her bird-like voice.

"Okay," Annie says, her eyes shining, "Well, he picked me up to take me to dinner in a limo, and we went to that fancy French place in the city. We had a lovely dinner and a violinist played right beside our table while we waited for our dessert t come. I got chocolate mousse because, duh, anyway, I'm eating this stuff and it tastes like Heaven literally just shit pure blissful magic into this dish, until I get to the bottom and there's something hard in the mousse. I considered just swallowing it since we were in this fancy restaurant and I didn't want to be pulling stuff back out of my mouth, but it felt cylindrical and I worried about choking, so trying to be discreet I grab my napkin and spit this thing into it. And now I'm curious so I open the napkin to see what was lurking in my delicious chocolate mousse, it was a ring, the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I looked awestruck across the table to Finnick for some kind of indication of what this was but he wasn't in his chair, he was on one knee in front of me and he asked me to marry him! And of course I said yes." She finishes the story smiling broadly.

"Wow that sounds so romantic! How did he get the ring into the mousse?" Delly questions.

"He won't say, he just says, 'I'm not telling you all my secrets'"

Hmmm, that sounds familiar, I think to myself.

"So where is the ring?" asks Rue

"It's at the jeweler's, getting cleaned, it was kind of difficult for me to get all of the chocolate out of all the crevices." Annie giggles.

"Wait, so, when did this happen?" I ask.

"Two nights ago."

Joanna chimes in, "So, you ate Heaven shit, then did you go back to your place and fuck?"

Once again Annie's face is flaming and we are all laughing.

Later that evening, Peeta comes by my place and we cuddle on the couch. I tell him the story of Annie and Finnick's engagement and he just sits there grinning smugly. "What are you grinning like that for?"

"I'm not telling you all my secrets," Peeta says slyly.

I swat him on the arm playfully, "I thought you might say that. It was you wasn't it? You made the chocolate mousse and you put the ring inside it didn't you? I mean really, you're the only one that could make something that tastes like 'Heaven just shit pure blissful magic into a dish.'" He raises his eyebrows at me. "Annie's words, not mine." I giggle.

"That's what I really like about you, you're so smart, smarter than me in fact." I'm blushing now. "I'm serious though Katniss," he assures me as he cradles my face in his warm hand, "you really are brilliant." Peeta leans down and presses a soft kiss to the top of my head. "Oh and I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to come to my house over the break? I want you to meet my family."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: There is a bit of a lemon in this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting my story. It really means a lot!

"Well, what did you tell him you'd do," Haymitch grumbled as he stumbled out from behind the counter in his dusty antique shop below my apartment. His shoulder length blonde hair was stringy and tangled and hanging in front of his eyes like curtain, he must have had a bad night last night. He fought in a war when he was younger, he won't talk about it, I don't even know which war it was. But I do know that he watched his entire squad die, all 11 of them, he let that bit slip to me after a night of much too much drinking when I was working in the shop.

I look down at my hands, "I said, well really I asked if I could think about it, and of course he said yes, but I don't think he was very happy with my answer…"

"Well of course he wasn't happy with your answer," Haymitch snapped, "That was a big step, to ask you to meet his family."

"I know that. That's why I am nervous about going. He doesn't say much about his family, I know his parents are still together, though I've never heard him say much about his mother, and he's got two older brothers Liam and Micha."

"So what if you don't know his family, that's why you go meet 'em," Haymitch interrupts me. "Seriously girl, I know you like him, and I know he likes you, hell, he probably loves you, the way he talks about you. He's a good man, you won't do much better."

"Yeah, you're right I'll… wait what, he loves me? When have you even talked to him? Haymitch what the hell?"

"You don' need to everything I do and everyone I talk to Katniss." He smirks at me. God he can be so annoying sometimes. Sensing my annoyance is simmering just below the boiling point he adds, "Alright, he saw me moving some shit around in here one day when he was coming to see you and came in to help me and I gave him 'the talk' but I saw right away it was probably you I should be giving it to."

"The talk? What talk?"

"You know the whole break her heart, I'll break your ass thing?"

"Break your ass? Really Haymitch? I think you've finally lost it." I laugh at him.

He laughs along with me as he takes a sip from his whiskey bottle, "Yeah, I guess that's not quite how it goes but it worked. Seriously though Katniss, you better be good to that boy, I'll triple your rent if you break his heart, that's the same as breaking your ass."

I laugh again, more of a nervous laugh this time and reach out for the bottle of whiskey to take a deep swig myself before turning to leave the shop.

"Where are you going?" Haymitch asks.

"To call Peeta to tell him that I'll meet his family," I call over my shoulder. I notice a smug smile creep across his face as the door closes behind me.

Upstairs, I can't seem to find my phone anywhere._ Typical_. Then I hear the text notification, I find it under the blankets on my bed. It's from Peeta:

_Hey babe. I'll be getting off in a few, we have extras of that lamb stew you like and some cheese buns, do you want me to bring some over?_

_YES! That sounds great! I'm starving!_

Well, I guess that means I'll just wait to tell him that I'll go with him when he gets here. It's probably better to tell him in person anyway.

About 15 minutes later the door opens and there is Peeta, his beautiful blue pools shining at the sight of me. He's covered in a light dusting of flour like he always is when he leaves the bakery, his chest is straining against his green shirt. He crosses the floor and places the bag full of delicious food from the bakery on the kitchen counter before embracing me in a tight bear hug. I take in the scent of him, cinnamon and musk, he smells so good, then I lean up and place a kiss on his chin. "So how was work?"

"It was alright, not too busy, that's how I had the extra time to make these cheese buns." Peeta replies grinning as he begins to warm up the lamb stew he brought home for us.

"I thought you said they were leftover." I eye him sheepishly.

"They were, I made them because I know you like them and whatever we didn't sell I could bring back to you." With that he plants a kiss on my check and begins to ladle out the stew into two bowls. Noticing the look of disbelief on my face he adds, "Don't worry, Katniss, I had to make some type of bread anyway. Seriously, you worry too much about being difficult." And with that we sit down to eat. I want to tell him over dinner that I'll go meet his family over Christmas but the stew is so good I don't even speak.

When we have ate our fill of stew I go to the sink to do the dishes. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and presses kisses against my neck. Desire begins to pool within me as I smile and drop the dishes in the sink. I turn to face him and seek his mouth with mine. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble on it softly. He moans softly and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth savoring the taste of Peeta. He lifts me up and sets me gently on the counter all without separating his lips from mine. Peeta begins to trace my jawline with his lips, continuing down my neck all the way to my collarbone and back up to the sweet spot behind my ear.

"Peeta," I begin, breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he mumbles from my neck.

"Peeta…I've-I've decided that…that I will go meet your family over the break."

He stops kissing me for a moment and looks at me, surprised. "Really? You really want to?"

I run my hand through his messy golden curls stopping with my hand on the back of his neck, "Of course Peeta, they're your family. I would love to meet them." I pull him to me and press my lips to his forehead. He pulls my mouth to his with a new intensity and I feel him harden between my legs. As he moves his kisses back to my neck I rock gently back and forth against him and my hands travel to the hem of his shirt and I pull it over his head.

"Katniss," he moans, "I want you."

I say nothing, I simply reach for the button of his pants and unfasten it swiftly. His cock springs free from his jeans as I slide them over his hips. He picks me up from the counter and carries me over to my bed. Somehow I lose my clothes in the process. Peeta slides inside me. His thrusts slow at first, gradually gaining momentum until I almost can't take it anymore, then he slows down again.

"Oh _God, _Peeta," I cry out. He leans down and kisses my nose and my walls tighten around him as I shatter. Simultaneously, Peeta spills himself inside me.


	12. Chapter 12

I begin to stir as the sun shines through my window in the early hours of the morning. Images from the night before dance around my head. I agreed to go meet Peeta's family. We had sex, amazing, _passionate,_ sex. I reach across the bed to feel Peeta, longing for his strong arms to wrap around me but I don't find him. Instead there is a single Katniss flower and a piece of paper on the pillow.

_I'm sorry for not waking you up, but I had to go to work. I'll come back when I get off I promise. If it makes a difference I did kiss your forehead before I left but you didn't even move. You looked too peaceful to wake up._

_P.S. I don't know if you know or not (but I'm sure you do) but you and this flower share a name._

_Love, Peeta _

I smile slightly to myself and feel my heart racing at the word 'love.' Well, shit. I really am in deep. It is very, highly possible that I have fallen in love with Peeta Mellark. This thought scares the hell out of me, but it excites me at the same time. Life does go on. These optimistic thoughts make realize something, it's time for me to tell my family about Peeta. I take my phone off the charger, take a deep breath and dial the number.

"Katniss!" She answers after the first ring.

"Hey, little duck, what's up?" I ask my little sister.

"Oh, you know, just trying to put off my Algebra 2 homework for as long as possible," she laughs.

"You and I have very similar plans," I chuckle. "So…you're not busy then?" I ask her nervously.

"No, I am not. Why? Is something wrong?" She asks suddenly serious.

"Well, Prim yes and no. I think I might have fallen for a guy and I'm considering bringing him home for Thanksgiving."

Prim squeals with excitement, so loudly in fact, that I have to take the phone away from my ear. She gushes into the receiver, "Ohmigod Katniss! How is this bad at all?!"

I can't help but laugh at her excitement. "It's bad because it's terrifying, I never expected to feel anything for anyone again and now I do and I want him to come meet you guys."

"I think it's great. You just needed someone to show you that not all guys are the same. I'm so excited for you! Now, spill tell me everything about him," Prim demands.

"Well, his name is Peeta, he is an amazing baker, he is absolutely the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen, his eyes are like deep blue pools I could swim in for days, he has golden wavy hair, and he's so sweet and sincere and caring."

"Katniss! Listen to you! You have fallen for him! I hear it in your voice! So, what is he going to after school?"

And there it is, the truth. How much do Peeta and I really know about each other? My stomach sinks as I stutter, "I-I don't.. I don't know. Oh my God Prim, I don't know! Here I am saying I think I might love him and I don't know much about him! What am I supposed to do?"

"Katniss, don't freak out, it will be fine, you just have to talk to him. He sounds great, so I'm sure his future plans are great. And invite him for Thanksgiving, he can bake us things!"

I laugh, "You're probably right, how'd you get so smart?"

"Probably because I have a highly intelligent older sister."

"You flatter me. Is mom there?" I ask

"Yeah, just hold on. MOM!" I hear her yelling at our mom at the house, "KATNISS IS ON THE PHONE AND SHE WANTS TO BRING A BOY HOME!"

"WHAT?!" I hear my mom yell from somewhere else in the house, her voice growing closer, "Are you messing with me Primrose Everdeen?"

"No! She's on the phone, talk to her!" Prim hands my mom the phone

"Hey mom," I say sheepishly, "I guess you heard the news."

"So, you really want to bring a boy home?" my mom sounds serious.

"Yeah, his name is Peeta and I really like him. I agreed to go meet his family over the Christmas break and I want him to come meet you guys for Thanksgiving, is that okay?"

"Of course it is sweetheart, I'm just glad you're happy again."

"I am mom, I really am. Anyway, I have to get going, I need to read something for homework. I'll let you know what he says. Love you guys."

"Love you too."

I hang up thinking about this _very _large step I'm thinking about making with Peeta. I decide I want a couple more opinions so I send a text to Annie and Joanna: _I'm thinking of bringing Mellark home for Thanksgiving. Thoughts? _I get two responses almost immediately: _YES!_

Well that settles it. I'm going to ask Peeta to meet my family. And I am scared shitless

I'm involved in a reading when Peeta opens the door and comes in smiling with a smallish white cube in his hand. "Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asks grinning.

I look up slowly, I can' help but break into a grin myself when I see him, "I'm a lot better now that you're here."

"Well get ready to be even better, because I brought you something."

"Oooh, what is it?" I ask getting to my feet and walking over to him to claim my prize, whatever it might be.

He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses the top of my head lightly before answering me, "A cupcake, a _pumpkin spice _cupcake."

"No way! I love pumpkin spice!" I exclaim as I reach for the white cube greedily.

"I know," he retorts smugly.

I take a rather large bite out of the spicy cupcake and let out an audible moan. It is so sweet and delicious I keep my eyes closed to help me savor the taste a bit longer. The spiciness makes me think of Thanksgiving and my eyes snap open. I set the cupcake on the counter and take a shaky breath. Peeta notices something's up and becomes shifty.

"Can I, uh… can I ask you something?" I begin nervously.

He takes me in his arms, "Of course, babe, you can ask me anything."

He's so genuine, it makes my nerves subside slightly. "Peeta, I really like you, and, um, I'm going to meet your family so…I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, come meet my mom and my sister for Thanksgiving – only if you want to I mean."

He gently places his hand under my chin and tilts my face up to his and molds his lips to mine as he pulls me flush against him. "Of course I will," he smiles as he pulls away from me. I smile back at him but it doesn't reach my eyes. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks worried and clearly confused.

"Well, I, uh, there's some things you need to know about my family before we go and um – well when I was telling my sister about you earlier I realized I don't know a whole lot about you…" I begin to tear up as I continue, "Peeta, I think I lo-, well…I really like you, so what do you say to just ordering some pizza tonight and just talking about ourselves or whatever…" God, I am so bad with words, he probably thinks I'm a blubbering idiot. I hope he didn't notice that I almost told him that I think I love him.

His crooked grins breaks into a wide smile as he pulls me back into him, "That sounds wonderful, I'll order it now." He presses his lips gently to the top of my head before pulling his phone out and ordering us pizza.

Yep, I really think I love Peeta Mellark. And I hope he cares about me as much as he seems to because tonight is going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Trigger Warning: This chapter contains sexual violence, and domestic abuse

Peeta comes and sits with me on my lumpy loveseat. He puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes lightly before saying, "Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

I draw in a deep breath before I begin, "Well, when you come meet my family, it will just be my sister, Prim, and my mom. My dad died when I was 10. There was an accident at his work and he- he just didn't survive it. I had to kind of take over taking care of my sister for a while because my mom was really depressed, which is totally understandable, but she went to therapy and she still has bad days, but she's fully functional now. Prim doesn't have to fend for herself while I'm gone." I look at him, swimming in his blue eyes. Hoping I can stay afloat.

"Oh, God, Katniss. I am so sorry. That's terrible."

"I know it was, but we're ok now. Yeah, I mean we miss him like crazy, but we know he would want us to be happy and he wouldn't want us to be living under the dark cloud of his absence."

"You are so strong." He tells me as he presses his lips to my forehead.

When he pulls away I see that the pizza is here and delivering the pizza is Cato. I tense up, but Peeta doesn't seem to notice. When Cato knocks on the door I ask if Peeta doesn't mind answering because I have to go to the bathroom. As Peeta gets up to get the door, I all but run to the bathroom. That, Peeta notices. When I hear the door close and Peeta is no longer talking to anyone, I feel it is safe for me to come out of the bathroom. I make my way over to the pizza and grab a slice.

"What was that about?" Peeta asks me suspiciously.

"What? It was nothing, everything is fine." I say probably too quickly.

He doesn't seem satisfied with my answer but doesn't push the issue any further.

After we've eaten our fill of pizza we pick up our discussion.

"Peeta," I begin uncertain of how to ask what I want without being offensive, "who ever told you that you weren't worth noticing, or having someone care for you?"

Peeta turns red and starts stuttering a bit, not sure of how to answer my question until finally he says, "It – it was…my mom. How did you know?"

"I knew someone hurt you, just like you knew Gale hurt me. Once you've been wounded, you have a way of seeing others who have been wounded."

He doesn't say anything back. He looks mystified.

"She was wrong, you know." I tell him. He looks at me, his deep blue eyes cloudy. "I mean it, I care about you Peeta, a lot, and I would never hurt you intentionally. I will always be here for you when you need me. Peeta, you are something special and I have never had anyone make me feel the way you do before. You are literally the best person I know."

Peeta's eyes are watering up now. "Thank you, Katniss. You're something special too. And I'm s glad you wrote me a note in Dr. Coin's class, even if it was so ninth grade, or whatever."

We both laugh a little before he tells me more about his mom. How she likes his older brothers more, but not much. She physically abused all of them, but Peeta got the brunt of it because as she said herself, she never wanted him. Using her logic, since she never wanted him, nobody would. His dad has stayed with her all this time because he thinks she needs help and he is trying to help her. Peeta's dad saw her hitting him and his brothers only a few times, and when he did see it happening, he intervened. After that, his mom got smarter, hitting them when their dad wasn't around and in places where bruises wouldn't be visible while they were fully clothed.

I couldn't believe that someone could be so horrible to Peeta. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, especially Peeta. This poor boy in front of me had a more hellish childhood than I did and I was forced to grow up too fast because of the death of my father. I comfort him the only way I know how, I climb in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck and just hold him. How long I held him I really don't know. Finally, he presses a kiss to the top of my head and I look up at him as a single tear runs down my face. I wipe it a way as I say, "I guess it's my turn to tell my story." I slide off his lap and return to my place on the sofa. "Well you know that Gale was an asshole, but I guess it's time for me to tell you how bad it was."

I tell him how it started off normal enough but my mom and sister never liked him and gradually he got meaner and meaner. He was jealous, controlling, and possessive, he deleted all the phone numbers in my phone that were male names even if they were my cousins. I eventually lost contact with all of my friends. One day I found out he was trying to hook up with my fifteen year old cousin so I slapped him, for the first time. Many of our arguments after that came down to us hitting each other. Sometimes I would hit him because my anger would get the best of me, there's only so many times you can hear horrible shit about yourself that you know isn't rue before you snap. Other times I would hit him because I could tell he was going to hit me and it was always better to swing first. He was an alcoholic and a drug addict, he forced me to do meth. He wanted me to become a prostitute who accepted drugs as payment. He raped me and one time he beat me so bad I thought he was going to kill me. After that I quit talking to him as much and started using the internet to talk to other guys to get my mind off of him. One of the guys I talked to was Cato, the pizza delivery guy. I agreed to go over to his place one afternoon after explicitly saying I did not intend on having sex with him; when I got there he took me straight to the bedroom and took my clothes off and started to have sex with me, I told him no and he told me to let him finish. I ended up telling Gale about it and he got mad, not because I was raped but because I could get laid and he couldn't. He was depressed that I was he only person he'd ever be with. So I ended it, permanently.

To my surprise, I didn't cry when I told him about what happened to me this time. I was getting stronger.

Peeta looks at me in disbelief, "Katniss, I am so sorry that happened to you." He reaches out and cups my face in his hand.

I smile slightly, "Don't be sorry Peeta. That made me who I am today. It allowed us to meet, to become what we are and I am so thankful for that."

"You are so strong. I am so impressed by you."

"Don't be impressed, it's just life. Now, enough sad stories, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Oh, wow, we really haven't talked about a lot of things have we? I want to teach art."

"Really? I would love to see some of your work sometime."

"Well, now that you mention it…" Peeta trails off as he stands up and crosses to the bag that he leave here most of the time. He reaches in and pulls out a worn black notebook and tosses it to me. I open it and realize it's a sketch book. There are beautiful sketches of landscapes inside, one of which I recognize as the location of our first date, it's so beautiful I feel like I am there all over again. I turn to the next page, it's the only portrait in the whole book; it is me this morning before Peeta left for work. I am sleeping the morning after the first time Peeta and I had sex and it is the first time I have thought of myself as beautiful.

"Oh, Peeta, these are wonderful," I gush to him. "I wish you would've shown me these before now."

"I'm sorry," he says sheepishly. "And I'm sorry for sketching you without you knowing, you just looked so beautiful, and I wanted to remember you exactly as you were forever."

"Don't apologize for that. I love that one actually."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, what do you want to do after graduation?"

"I actually want to teach too, but I want to teach a different kind of art. I want to teach English. I want to teach kids to not just tolerate reading, but to love it."

We sit there and just look at each other just a bit longer before I climb into his lap again and press my lips against his. We spend the rest of the night talking about art and books and laughing and kissing until we fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay! Life kind of got in the way, with exams and the holidays and the start of a new semester. I'm going to try to post a new chapter once a week or once every two weeks at the most. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Happy reading.

It's late morning, the sun isn't quite all the way up in the sky yet, but Peeta and I are making the hour and half trip to my house. We're winding around an old country road admiring the beautiful orange and red leaves. It's like a sunset in the trees. "You know, that's my favorite color," Peeta says suddenly.

"What is?" I ask, not really sure what he's talking about because I've been so worried about him meeting my family.

"Orange," I shoot him an inquisitive look. "Not, bright orange, a more muted orange, like the sunset." I look at the trees again, it is beautiful.

"Green, that's my favorite color. A deep green, like being in the middle of the woods."

We sit there in silence a moment longer still taking in the trees. I taste blood in my mouth. I had been absentmindedly chewing on my lip and I bit down too hard "Shit," I grumble.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks me. I show him my lip without taking my eyes off the road. "Shit, Katniss how did that happen?"

"I didn't mean to, I – I guess I'm just really nervous. My family… we're not exactly… normal."

"Well, Katniss, what is normal anyway? And if you love them, and they're part of you, then they basically have to be great because you are."

He always knows how to make me feel better. I give him a light smile. "Alright then Mellark, whatever you say. We'll be there in about five minutes."

My family's house isn't the nicest in town, but it's nice enough for us. It's smallish with a large wraparound porch. My mom loves to sit out here so we have a porch swing and a few rocking chairs. Prim comes running out the bright red front door and down the three steps to meet us in the driveway. She nearly tackles me when she hugs me. "Holy shit Prim! Are you trying to kill me?" she just grins at me "I missed you too," I say grinning back. I squeeze her tightly one more time. "Prim, this is Peeta," I introduce her as I step out of her embrace. She looks so much older than she did a few months ago, her long blonde hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail and she's nearly as tall as I am now. She turns to Peeta and smiles widely again.

"Hi, Peeta," she gushes as she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him nearly as tight as she hugged me.

"Peeta, this is Prim," I laugh.

He laughs too, "It's nice to finally meet you." He's so sincere, he really is glad to meet my sister.

Peeta gathers our bags from my trunk and we make our way inside the house. We're greeted by the smell of something burning and a puff of smoke coming from the kitchen. Prim goes skipping ahead of us, "Mom, guess who's here?"

My mom comes around the corner looking slightly exasperated, but that clears up as soon as her eyes meet mine. "Katniss, I'm so glad you're home." She hugs me and eyes the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, broad shouldered boy behind me, "You must be Peeta," she says as she lets go of me.

"Mrs. Everdeen," he says extending his right hand to shake hers.

"Please, call me Paula," she says taking his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"So, um, what are you burning?" I ask my mom.

"Well I was trying to make a nice lunch for you guys, but you know how my cooking is." I laugh. She never has been the best cook but her food has always been edible at least. "I don't think we'll be able to eat this." She shakes her head at the waste of food.

"Chinese?" Prim asks hopefully.

Peeta glances over at the burnt food through the glass of the oven. "I think I can fix it."

"Really?" mom and Prim ask together.

"I told you he was great." I say. Peeta blushes slightly. "I'll take our bags to my bedroom, you fix this food."

"Yes ma'am," Peeta replies grinning.

"Thank you so much Peeta, I'm sorry to have you cooking your own first meal at our house," my mom apologizes.

"No worries Mrs. Ever – I mean Paula. No worries Paula. I love to cook anyway," Peeta assures her.

I walk back down the hall to the bedroom we passed on our way to the kitchen, Prim follows me in with Peeta's bag. "You weren't joking when you said he was gorgeous," Prim giggles as we walk into my bedroom to deposit the bags. I blush a little as I smile wryly at her. My bedroom looks exactly as I left it, the small twin bed made up with my emerald green quilt. The walls a pale gray, like the sky after a light afternoon rain shower. My small white dresser sitting on the far side of the room has only an old picture of my dad, my mom, Prim, and I at the lake sitting atop it. "So did you guys talk about life and how you plan to live together happily ever after like you said you would?" she asks teasingly.

"Yeah, he wants to teach too, but he wants to teach art; but if for some reason that fails, his dad owns a bakery and he can take over ownership with his brothers."

"Wait. He has brothers?!"

"They're older, Prim," I laugh as I roll my eyes at her.

My mom walks in on us laughing, "He is so pretty, and he is so nice, Katniss."

Prim and I look at her and then at each other and we burst out laughing at her. She looks at us inquisitively until finally I stop laughing long enough to say, "God you guys, he's _my _boyfriend. I didn't bring him home so you guys could take him away from me!"

"Oh! Katniss! You looooove him!" Prim teases me.

"Shhhh! He'll hear you, Prim!"

The laughter in my bedroom subsides slightly. My mom speaks up, "Katniss, honey, really? You really love him?"

I look at the family picture on my dresser and remember how obvious it was that my parents loved each other. The little things they would do for each other to make life easier or better, the way their eyes lit up when they talked about each other, they could never stay mad at one another, they compromised when they couldn't agree on something. "Yeah, mom, I think I do. I haven't told him yet though, I'm not ready for that."

"I'm just glad you didn't totally shut people out of your life forever," my mom squeezes my shoulder. "Now, I should probably go see if he needs anything."

When she walks out Prim hugs me again and squeals into my shoulder, "You guys are going to make beautiful babies!" I shove her playfully and we laugh heartily before meeting Peeta and my mom back in the kitchen.

Miraculously, Peeta has saved our meal. Well, I say miraculously but I never doubted his ability. He took the skin off the chicken my mom was trying to roast and tore the meat up into chunks to make a creamy chicken and rice stew. He added some chipotle to cover any possible burnt flavor, who knew fucking chipotle would be good in chicken and rice stew. It was the best soup I've ever had in my life, aside from the lamb stew he makes.

"Holy shit Peeta, this chicken would probably be honored to be in this soup," my mom compliments him.

Peeta blushes, "Umm, thanks Paula, I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it, I could actually die when I finish this bowl and I would die happy."

Prim, Peeta, and I all laugh at that outrageous comment.

"So, is Peeta going to cook tomorrow too?" Prim tries to ask quietly.

"I can, i-if you want me too. I mean, I would love to help," Peeta answers.

"That's awfully nice of you Peeta, I'm sure I can find something for you to help with. If you really want to help, that is," my mom tells him.

When we finish eating I go into the kitchen to do the dishes and Peeta follows. "No sir, you cooked, I'll clean. You know how we do." Peeta smiles at me and I can't help but lean in and kiss him.

"I know, but I just wanted to help Katniss, jeez." Peeta kids as he pulls away from me slightly.

God, I don't want him to pull away. I want him to keep kissing me, to pick me up and put me on the counter and kiss that sweet spot behind my ear. I want to rip his clothes off and honestly, I want to fuck him right here in the kitchen. But, this is my mom's house so I'll just have to wait until later.

"Hey, Peeta, are you any good at geometry?" Prim asks as she sticks her head in the kitchen.

Peeta looks nervous about being caught with his arms around me but Prim just grins at us. And I grin back. "I – uh, yeah, I'm decent. Do you need help with something?"

"Yeah, actually, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." I kiss him one more time on the cheek before he walks out of the kitchen to help Prim with her homework.

My mom comes in the kitchen to help me with the clean-up, "Is he helping her with her homework?"

"Yeah, he is. He tried to be modest and say he was decent at geometry, but he's actually really good at math." A small smile creeps across my face, one that I'm beginning to notice is always there when I talk about Peeta.

"The other one would never have done that," my mom states matter of factly.

"Mom, please, do not compare them." I set the bowl I'm cleaning in the sink to look at her, "There is nothing to compare. They are two entirely different people. Peeta is a good man, mom. Forget about Gale, he can't hurt me anymore."

"Oh, Katniss, I never thought I would see the day when you finally realized what he was."

"Yes, I know, he was a tyrant, a Nazi, a dictator, any one of those words is fitting but honestly, there is no need to continue to talk about him when he is out of my life. Okay?"

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry," she says as she puts the leftover stew in the fridge.

"It's okay, I don't want to upset you or anything," I say as I pick the bowl back up to finish cleaning it.

"Honey, believe me, you are not upsetting me. I am so happy for you," she says as she squeezes my shoulder before going to check on Peeta and Prim.

I dry off the bowl and think about how I was probably just a raging bitch to my mom when all she was trying to do was be nice to me. I just get so angry at her for comparing Peeta to Gale, there really is nothing to compare; Peeta is a wonderful man and Gale is the scum under Peeta's shoes. The fact that I'm getting so worked up over this only reinforces that I'm pretty sure I love Peeta Mellark. I decide to go check on the geometry party that's happening at the dining room table. As I peek my head around the corner, I see Peeta explaining to Prim how to find the area of circle. I smile to myself, seeing the two of them working on math together, and doing it happily, brings me so much joy. To think, I thought I could never be happy again, that I could never feel even remotely close to the way I feel right now, that I wasn't going to let myself seems absolutely ludicrous.

"Katniss!" Prim catches me spying, "Peeta is such a good teacher! Geometry basically makes sense now!"

Peeta blushes at his compliment. "I told you he was being modest," I tell my mom as I cross to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for helping my little sister," I whisper in his ear.

"My pleasure," he whispers back.

"So... now that we're done with the boring stuff, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Prim inquires.

"What movie?" Peeta counters.

"I was thinking Harry Potter," Prim grins.

"Which one?" I ask her.

"The Prisoner of Azkaban, I just really like Sirius," Prim laughs.

"I think everyone just really likes Sirius," Peeta answers.

We all laugh at Peeta's comment and head to the living room to watch the movie. Peeta and I cuddle up on the couch, my mom relaxes in her recliner, and Prim sprawls out on the floor in front of the couch. When the movie ends, we're all hungry again so we reheat some of Peeta's delicious stew. It's just as good as it was the first time. After we eat I decide that I'm pretty tired so I bid everyone goodnight and make my way to my room. I hear Peeta talking to my mom about food for tomorrow. I'm sure he plans on cooking almost everything. I get to my room and shut the door behind me and peel my jeans off. Just as I grab the hem of my shirt to pull it over my head, my door creaks open. It's Peeta. He slips in and closes the door behind him. We stare at each other for a moment before he opens his arms and I cross to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest, "Thank you for coming with me," I whisper.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Katniss," he whispers into my hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him planting kisses along my jawline. "I really like your family, they're so welcoming and your sister is so funny."

"Yeah, Prim is great," I smile.

"You're great," Peeta replies and we both laugh at his cheesiness.

"That was probably the best line I've _ever_ heard, Mellark."

He grins wolfishly and slides his hands down my back and lifts me easily. My mouth molds to his as he carries me over to my bed. He lays me down gently without ever breaking our kiss. He slides his hand slowly up my shirt, "Peeta," I half moan, half whisper.

"Mmm?" he moans against my neck.

"As much as I _really_ want to continue with this, my mom and Prim are still awake, and I don't want them to not like you."

"Ok," he responds trying to mask his disappointment.

We lie there for a moment, not speaking, just listening to each other breathe, a tangle of arms and legs. I enjoy times like this with Peeta, a comfortable silence, no pressure to make or keep a conversation. When Peeta finally gets up I grab his arm and hold it because I don't want him to leave. He kisses my hand and crosses to his duffle bag in the corner of my small room. I watch his muscles ripple as he takes off his shirt and kicks off his jeans. The desire pooling in my core grows despite my exhaustion. I think he knows on a subconscious level because he looks at me and winks playfully before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. As he dresses it's getting hard for me to hold my eyes open.

"I'm gonna go back out there with your family, I think Prim wanted to watch another movie," he says to me. I'm too tired to speak so I just nod my head slightly. Peeta presses his lips to my forehead before slipping out the door. I don't even see the door close before I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake to faint light from outside washing over my face. My eyelids flutter open and I lie there for a moment taking in where I am. Damn, I slept hard last night but judging by the light coming through the window it's still early. I slide out of bed and dig through my bag for a pair sweats to throw on before leaving my bedroom. I hear the unobtrusive sound of a cabinet being closed in the kitchen. I wonder who is awake as I open the door and make the short walk to the kitchen.

"Mornin' sunshine," Peeta whispers when he sees me.

I smile slightly at him. I may wake up early but it takes me a good thirty minutes to actually be awake.

He chuckles softly. "Happy Thanksgiving," he says grinning. I'm pretty sure he's excited about cooking all day. He really likes to cook, especially when it's for people he cares about. But let's be honest, Peeta cares about _everyone._ He's so compassionate; sometimes I feel like he's too good for me because I'm so cynical. I saunter over to him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist pressing my lips to his shoulder.

"Youtoo" I mumble without moving my mouth away from his body.

Peeta presses his lips to the top of my head and laughs quietly again. "Tea?" It's a question he already knows the answer to. It's morning, I just woke up, of course I want tea. I nod my head smushing my face against his arm because I have still not moved my mouth from his shoulder. "Ok dear, where are the pots?" he inquires teasingly. I point to the cabinet next to the stove and he pries out of my grip to grab a small pot and start boiling some water.

Without Peeta as my crutch, I decide I don't want to stand. I slide lazily onto the counter top and sit cross-legged next to the stove so I can watch Peeta. I love the way he moves about a kitchen, even an unfamiliar one, his intuition tells him where everything is and his movements give an air of confidence (which I find sexy as fuck) He opens the cabinet above the coffee maker to get me a mug for my tea and sets it on the counter next to me and looks at me expectantly. I point to the small hallway and say "Pantry." Peeta disappears around the corner and returns a moment later with a teabag, he places it in the mug while we continue to wait for the water to boil. He puts his elbows on the counter and lays his head on my knee. I place my hand on his head and run my fingers through his soft golden waves. "So…How did you sleep?" I ask still taking care to be quiet since my mom and Prim are still in bed.

"She speaks!" Peeta says playfully as he takes my hand from his hair and cradles it in his, standing back up to look at me. "I slept surprisingly well, that couch is pretty comfortable."

I smile at him. "I'm sorry you have to sleep on the couch. I can sleep with Prim so you can sleep in my bed if you want." I'm awake now.

He shakes his head, "No, seriously, it's fine. The couch is actually comfortable. Much better than that lumpy thing you have back at your place."

I grin knowing he's right. He notices that the water has started to boil in the pot and turns the eye off. Peeta carefully pours the water from the pot over the teabag and moves the mug to the other counter so it is out of our way while it brews.

"So did you and Prim watch another movie after I passed out last night?"

"Yeah, we watched The Chamber of Secrets"

"You guys kind of went out of order, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess we did. Sirius Black was our number one Priority, but neither of us wanted to watch The Order of the Phoenix because we didn't want to watch him die. So we decided to watch the charming Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Good ol' Gilderoy, he is a charmer." I grin at him and he turns to the other counter to finish making my tea. "Just like you Mr. Mellark, making my tea and all that jazz," I quip.

"Anything and everything for you Miss Everdeen," he bows as he hands me my tea.

We laugh together. I cover my mouth still trying to be quiet. "What will we be eating on this fine day?" I ask, trying to sound as charming as possible

"Roasted turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, green bean casserole, cheese buns, and pumpkin pie ma' lady."

"Oh yay, cheese buns, that's what I'm thankful for."

Peeta laughs at me again as he begins bustling about the kitchen getting things ready to be cooked. My mom comes into the kitchen her long blonde air tied in a knot on the top of her head. She wipes her eyes blearily as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning you guys," she smiles at us.

"Good morning," we chime at her.

"How did you sleep, Peeta?" my mom asks him.

"I slept well, your couch is quite comfortable. Thank you." Peeta smile genuinely at her.

"Good," she says matter-of-factly. "How about you Katniss?"

"Slept like a freaking rock, I don't think I moved at all last night."

"Well that's good dear," my mom replies. Her voice is slightly distant, she's distracted. She's watching Peeta move gracefully about the kitchen like he's lived in this house his whole life. "Peeta, do you need any help honey?"

"Oh, no ma'am," he says glancing up from the bowl he is mixing things up in. "It's Thanksgiving, take the day off."

A look of contemplation crosses over her face, I know she really wants to help. But finally she reluctantly says, "Well… Alright. But if you need any help let me know."

While Peeta continues to cook and my mom watches the news, I decide to take a shower. By the time I've dressed and braided my hair, Prim is still asleep but Peeta has made some Cinnamon muffins. They're delicious as always. I look out the window and realize what a nice day it is outside. Since I am of no help in the kitchen I tell my mom and Peeta that I'm going into the woods to find some wildflowers to make a center piece for the table. Before I walk out the back door I wrap my arms around Peeta's waist and press my lips softly to his neck. _I love you_. I think it, I don't say it. Not yet. Instead I ask, "How long do I have?"

"Four hours," he responds with a kiss to the top of head.

I love being in the woods, my dad used to bring me out here when I was little. It's so peaceful. I learned long ago to creep through the woods without making sound, I don't spook the animals I can walk right up to them. I used to hunt. I was a good shot with a bow. Now I just like to watch the animals in all their majesty. I walk for about an hour in the woods behind my house before coming to the open field I used to love so much. It's still bright green despite the fact that it is almost winter and everything else is starting to look dead. Perhaps it has something to do with the small pond that is here. Its clear cool water beckons me to sit near its edge. The ground is cool and hard; I take off my shoes so I can feel the lush grass between my toes.

This time a year ago I was in a pretty dark place. I was still with Gale and I was hurting my family. And for what? Some guy I didn't even who treated me like shit but I wasn't strong enough to leave; because a part of me felt like I deserved the way I was being treated. The longer I sit here and think about it the more I feel angry tears burning the backs of my eyeballs. The first one sears my cheek and I shake my head trying to erase the memories from my head like an Etch-A-Sketch. I'm getting better now. I've got Peeta. And my family. And a few good friends. Yeah, I struggle with a positive self-concept and a positive body image, but it's getting better. I'm getting better. Stronger. And you know what? It's not because of Peeta or Prim or Johanna or Annie. It's because of me. Sitting in the middle of this field, on the edge of this pond, on this mild Thanksgiving Day I had the realization: I'm the hero of my story, not anyone else and I don't need to be saved. I get to write this story page by page. I make decisions for me based on what's best for me. Having people I care about makes taking care of myself easier sure, but I'm not living my life to please anyone else. Not again.

Feeling better about myself I lie back on the fluffy green grass and close my eyes. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. What I just realized is hard to follow through with all the time and it kind of sounds selfish, but it's not. I have to take care of myself to take care of the people I love like my mom and Prim and Johanna and Annie and Peeta. My eyes shoot open, I definitely just included Peeta in the people that I _love._ "Holy shit," I whisper. I've got to tell him. It feels pretty cliché to tell him on Thanksgiving and it might be awkward to tell him around my mom and Prim. I'll tell him when we get back to school. I inhale deeply finalizing my plan. I lie on the grass a moment longer before sitting up and examining my surroundings for wildflowers, that was the purpose of this trek after all. I slide my shoes back on and gather an abundant handful of flowers before heading back to the house.

"Katniss! Did you have a nice walk?" Prim asks as I walk in the back door.

"I did. You finally woke up I see," I tease her. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Can you get me one of mom's fancy vases please?"

"Yes ma'am," she grins.

I turn to Peeta, "Mmmm it smells delicious in here."

"I'm glad you think so," he comments as he quickly presses his lips to mine.

Prim dramatically clears her throat as she comes back into the kitchen with the vase. I laugh at her as I take the vase from her and put the wildflowers I collected inside. I add a little water before taking it to the dining room and putting it in the center of the table. The yellow, orange, and blue wildflowers look especially bright against the beige walls of the dining room.

"Oh, Katniss those are beautiful!" my mom calls from the living room.

"You're welcome." I say smugly. "What are you doing in here?" I inquire as I cross the hallway into the living room.

My mom points at the TV, she's watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Usually, she is cooking and she doesn't get to watch the parade. She seems so excited to be able to watch it today. "Look at those giant balloons, doesn't that look like so much fun?"

"Yeah mom, it looks pretty cool," I smile.

"Katniss!" Prim calls me from her bedroom

I go to her bedroom and throw myself on her unmade bed.

"So I'm completely in love with your boyfriend," she blurts out to me.

"Yeah me too," I say quietly.

"Ohmigosh, Katniss! You _have_ to tell him!"

"I will but I'm waiting until we get back home. I don't want to make it awkward by telling him around you guys."

"I get that, it makes sense. It should be like a private thing. But, he loves you too Katniss. I can tell by the way he talks about you."

"I know, he's so good to me. I almost can't even believe it. It's almost like some kind of fantasy romance out of book."

"A book. Not a movie."

"Definitely not a movie," I look up at her grinning. "Boys in books are the best."

We both laugh heartily, our whole bodies shaking. Peeta appears at the door, smiling at the sight of us looking like fools.

"Hey guys, all the food is ready. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes! I am starving! And I'm so excited because you cook like a god!" Prim yells in the direction of the kitchen.

I guffaw and I hear what sounds like a spit take from the kitchen. As we sit at the table in the dining room my mom comments, "Prim is right Peeta, you do cook like a god."

We all laugh again. This is the happiest Thanksgiving I remember having in years. We almost seem like a whole family again. I just wish dad was here for this. He would've loved Peeta. Once our plates are overflowing and we've been eating for a while Prim suggests that we each take turns sharing what we're thankful for.

"Since it's your idea, I think you should go first," I tell her.

"Okay, well…I'm thankful that I don't have to worry about Geometry anymore and that you're here having Thanksgiving with us and you're actually smiling, you're actually happy."

"Well, I'm thankful to be happy and strong and for the best Thanksgiving in a while, and for Peeta being here and cooking all of this amazing food, _especially _these freaking cheese buns." I say smiling, looking around the table at Prim, my mom, and Peeta. Peeta blushes slightly.

My mom goes next chiming, "I'm thankful for having the day off to spend with my girls," and then looking at me, "and I'm thankful to have my daughter back." Her eyes glisten with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I'm thankful to get to spend Thanksgiving with this wonderful family. Thank you all for being so welcoming. You've really been fantastic."

Peeta and I make it back to my apartment the next evening just before the sun sets. As he carries our bags up the stairs, I poke my head in Haymitch's shop to let him know we made it back and everything went really well. When I get upstairs, Peeta is sitting on my lumpy little loveseat. He looks exhausted, that feeling of want pours over me again. I straddle his lap and press my lips to his urgently. His hands reach up to hold my jaw and work their way into my hair. He moves his lips to the sweet spot behind my ear. I hear a faint as I arch my back pressing myself closer to him. I feel his excitement growing between my legs and rock back and forth slightly. My hands start fumbling with the button at the top of his jeans. His cock springs free and he begins to try to take my top off. I shake my head at him and slide off of his lap and get on my knees in front of him.

"Katniss.."

"Shh." I cut him off

I kiss the tip of his cock as I place my hand around the base. I work my mouth up and down it slowly at first while adding pressure with my hand. Peeta hisses and I build up speed. I feel his legs start to tremble. He brings his hand to the back of my head to make sure I'm not going anywhere. I squeeze a bit harder and swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock as I look up at Peeta. "Oh _god"_ he moans and his hand tightens in my hair. I continue to move my mouth slowly up and down until his last spasm.

"God Katniss, that was amazing," Peeta says as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You're welcome," I retort smugly. "Peeta, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" he asks suddenly looking serious and concerned.

I hesitate for a moment and then, "Iloveyou." I blurt it out before I can convince myself not to.

Peeta looks shocked. His bright blue eyes glowing as his shock turns into my favorite smile, " I-I love you too, Katniss." His lips meet mine for a moment before having to break for another smile. He lifts me and carries me over to my bed. We don't sleep all night.


	15. Chapter 15

I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want the wait to be as long this time as it was last time. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

Annie has asked me to go dress shopping with her when I get off work today. I'm a little nervous about it, I mean wedding dresses are a big deal. But if Annie wants me there, I will be there. She doesn't have family anymore, her mom died of cancer when she was young and her dad became an angry drunk, taking most of his anger out on her. She left her home when she was 16 and she hasn't looked back.

When my shift ends at the restaurant I hurry home to change into something that smells a little less like stale French fries and hamburger meat. I send Annie a text after I've changed and I smell better letting her know I'm ready when she is.

_I'll be there in five!_

While I wait I undo my messy braid and comb my hair out with my fingers to make it a little bit more manageable before braiding it again, neatly this time. I take my time doing it so by the time I finish there is a soft tap at the door. Annie's here. I take a deep breath, wedding dresses here we come.

We go to a little boutique in the city, the inside is all white and rose colored, the racks are trimmed in gold, and there are dresses everywhere. It's almost overwhelming. A consultant wearing a rose colored pantsuit greets us smiling, "Hi ladies, my name is Octavia, what can I help you with today?"

"I'm getting married next month, I know it's really soon, I'm just hoping I can get really lucky," Annie says beaming. She's so excited and I'm excited for her, I smile too.

"Oh, honey, with your shape it should be no problem to find you a dress. Do you know what you're looking for?" The consultant asks sunnily.

"Umm, kind of – I really like the fit and flare style and I like lace. I don't really want a real diamond white, I prefer ivory," Annie states the smile never leaving her face.

"Ok, I should be able to find you something why don't you follow me back here to the fitting rooms and make yourselves comfortable while I go look through our selection to see if I can find something for you."

Annie and I trail behind her all the way to the large, luxurious fitting rooms. The gold trim is on all the doors in here and there are lush ivory colored couches for patrons to sit on while waiting. As Octavia hustles away, Annie and I flop down on one of the couches.

"Katniss, I just want to thank you," Annie says suddenly.

"Um, what for?" I ask quizzically.

"Everything. Ever since I got here you've made me feel welcome. You're always there for me, even when my anxiety gets the best of me. You may not always know what to say, and that's ok, I still know I can count on you. No matter what. You're the best friend I have, Katniss."

"Annie, I – I don't know what to say. Thank you, too." My eyes are welling up. I had never thought of myself as someone's best friend before. I always thought I was the friend nobody likes.

"Will you do me a favor?" Annie asks, her eyes shining both with tears and happiness, a smile dancing across her face.

"Anything Annie. What is it?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will!" I exclaim wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Katniss. It means the world to me."

I sit back and wipe my eyes just as Octavia comes back around the corner with a few dresses in her hand. _It means the world to me too Annie._

The first dress Octavia puts Annie in is pretty, but it's not Annie. It's the fit and flare style Annie wanted but it's got long lace sleeves that give it a boho feel. Annie is more of an elegant, classic beauty.

The second dress is a fit and flare taffeta gown. It has hand-beaded lace appliqués framing the bodice and spilling down the skirt. The sweetheart neckline is framed with crystals and has lace straps that form a dramatic keyhole in the back. The back corset and chapel length train are the finishing touches on the gown.

"Oh, Annie," I whisper, breathless.

"I know," she says smiling back at me from the mirror, "it's perfect."

Annie looks stunning, the dress fits her perfectly, no alterations are needed. The ivory color stands out against her fair skin and looks great with her flaming hair. This is the dress.

"So, Miss Annie, is this the dress for you?" Octavia asks in her overly cheery voice.

"Oh, yes ma'am." She smiles blissfully. "There's just one more thing," she says reaching out and squeezing both of my hands, "a dress for my maid of honor."


	16. Chapter 16

We're dead at the restaurant again, as usual. Thank God for the handful of regulars we have that actually leave good tips. I'm wiping off a table for probably the fifteenth time when Annie, Johanna, Delly, and Rue come in and sit at the biggest table we have in front of the window. They have been to the bakery, they each have small bag with them. They probably got one of Peeta's amazing cupcakes, he's at work right now too.

"Hey guys!" I approach smiling. "What will you all be drinking this fine evening?"

"Are you guys still out of Angry Orchard?" Rue asks hoping that we aren't. We've been out for a week. Wiress, the owner of the place, kept forgetting to reorder it – so I ordered it for us two days ago.

"Nope. We just got some more in today." I roll my eyes slightly

"Then I'll take one of those please," Rue says smiling.

"Me too!" Annie adds.

"The usual," Delly says playfully.

"And what about you Jo?" I ask. She always gets something different, it always depends on her mood.

"Whiskey."

Oh, so it's that good. "Straight up? On the rocks? Neat? Double? How do you want it?"

"Oh, sorry man, can I get a double in a tall glass with coke?"

"Yea man, I'll be right back guys."

I return in a couple of minutes with the two Angry Orchards, Johanna's whiskey and coke, and Delly's Dr. Pepper. "Are you guys getting food tonight or just drinks?"

"We might get food, I don't know." Johanna says

"Yeah man, we just came to hang out with you," chimes Rue.

"So, what did you guys get at the bakery?" I inquire.

"I knew she would ask." Johanna rolls her eyes chuckling slightly.

"Peeta gave us all a cupcake when we went in. I went to the bakery to talk to him about a wedding cake," Annie gushes. When she talks about Finnick or the wedding her entire face lights up. You can tell she really loves him and she's so excited about the wedding. It's so adorable and so genuine. "I scheduled a tasting but he said that he would bring the cakes to your place so it would be more comfortable. Ya know, less formal. Is that ok?"

"Of course! If that's what you and Peeta want to do then it's totally fine."

"Speaking of Peeta, how did it go with him meeting your family?" Delly questions.

I tell them about how Prim took to him right away and my mom was apprehensive at first but she loved him when we left. How he cooked our entire Thanksgiving Day meal, and lastly I tell them how I realized I love him.

"What?" Johanna nearly chokes on her drink. "Did I hear that right, Everdeen? You love him."

Everyone is staring at me awestruck. They are, no doubt, remembering the state I was in not even four months ago. I never thought I would be with anyone again, let alone love anyone again, and I think they sensed that. That's probably why they are so surprised right now. "Guys, I'm just as shocked as you are. But Peeta, he's different, he's the best man I've ever met."

"That must be why he and Finnick are friends," Annie chimes.

"Jesus! You guys are fucking disgusting," Johanna spits rolling her eyes and taking another chug from her whiskey. "I'll take another one of these when you get a chance."

"Alright, anyone else want another?" I ask. Everyone nods and I disappear to get everyone's drinks. My phone buzzes while I'm behind the bar, it's Peeta:

_Sorry I didn't stop by when I got off. Haymitch needs my help with something. I'll see you when you get home. I love you, Katniss._

I grin like the Cheshire cat before telling him that I love him too. I return to the table of my friends, unable to wipe the large grin off my face.

"What did Peeta want?" Rue asks. "You've obviously talked to him."

Johanna rolls her eyes when I tell them what he said. "Guys, I'm really nervous about meeting his family. His mom sounds really mean."

"Well if she doesn't like you, she's fucking dumb," Johanna says nonchalantly. Everyone at the table agrees with her, nodding their heads. As strange as it sounds, that actually makes me feel better.

"So, what's with you tonight Jo? You seem off," I comment.

"Ugh! Fucking Glimmer!" Johanna growls loudly. "She's driving me crazy, I'm seriously contemplating murder. I look good in orange too, so that's not a deterrent." We all laugh at her but she shakes her head, "I'm being totally serious, that bitch is crazy. She brings guys into our room all the time and then gets psycho possessive and cries when they don't text her back within three minutes the next day."

"She sounds legit crazy." Delly comments pointing at Johanna before taking a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

We keep talking and laughing until close because I have no other customers and they have nowhere else to be. As I lock up I start to think that things really are looking up, everything is going to be ok. Everything that I thought by that pond on Thanksgiving is true. I allow myself to get even happier, to think even more positive thoughts about Peeta and myself. Maybe meeting his family won't be so bad after all, though I hate his mom for what she's done to him. Peeta deserves so much better than that, so much more. He deserves to be loved by every ounce of every being that is close to him. I am captivated by this thought throwing it around in my head when it happens.

I am nearly home, only three buildings down from mine when he grabs my arm. Hard. Every thought I had about Peeta dancing around in my head stops abruptly. My head snaps in his direction.

"Hey Catnip."

"Gale, what the fuck. Let go of me." I snap. His eyes are glassed over and bloodshot. I yank my arm out of his grip and he stumbles. He's fucked up. I'm not sure of what caused it. I don't care either. This is life for him.

"Jus' listen to me for a secon'. Please." He's swaying where he stands.

"No." I retort flatly continuing to walk toward my place.

"But Catnip, baby, I love you. I need you," He grabs my wrist, his grip like a vice. I see that familiar fire in his eyes, he's getting angry.

"Gale. I. Don't. Care." I spit the words like venom – I hope the words feel like poison when they slap him in the face. "Your words mean nothing to me, I've heard them all before and I don't care to hear them anymore. I'm done. With you. With all of this." I try to pry my wrist from his grip but it's too strong.

He pulls me closer to him, bearing his teeth, "Listen to me!"

I try to pull away again but this makes him even angrier. He shoves me away with force that I find surprising given his current state. I stumble backward a few steps and land roughly on the steps going up to my apartment. Within an instant Peeta is out there helping me up. He wheels around to face Gale his fists clenched tight. Gale smirks at him. Big mistake. Peeta punches Gale in the jaw. Gale stumbles back and falls. Peeta is on him hitting him again and again. Haymitch pulls Peeta off of Gale murmuring inaudible things to him to calm him down. Peeta looks down at Gale once more, "If you ever come near her, let alone touch her again, I swear it will be the last thing you do." Gale chuckles. He thinks he's invincible, though clearly, he's not. He spits blood on the sidewalk before looking back at me. "Fine. You can have her. She's a fucking ugly ass bitch anyway."

Peeta jets over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders he steers me into Haymitch's shop. I hear Haymitch warn Gale to stay away but he offers to call him a cab to take him somewhere given his current state. Gale scoffs and turns away.

Peeta looks at me, his thumb gently wipes a tear off my cheek. "I – I didn't realize I was crying. I'm sorry, Peeta." He pulls me into him and strokes my braid gently.

"Don't apologize to me Katniss. I'm sorry I wasn't out there sooner," he presses his lips to my forehead. Peeta takes my face in his hands and states matter of factly, "He, will never come near you again, I promise." His thumb gently strokes my temple, I pull away slightly and wince in pain. He examines the side of my face, anger flashes in his eyes. I must have scraped it on the steps when I fell.

Haymitch comes to us with a damp rag for my head, "He's gone and he won't be coming back." Peeta nods at him. Haymitch makes his way behind the counter, "I need a drink, you guys?" I nod and Peeta tells him that a drink would be very much appreciated.

Haymitch pours three glasses of bourbon for us and Peeta picks me up and places me on the counter. He situates himself between my legs with one arm around my back. None of us say anything for a while, we just sit there drinking our Bourbon, Peeta never taking his hand off of me. A breaking news story catches our attention, Haymitch turns it up. There has been a fatal single car accident. The driver was pronounced dead on impact. The driver was 23 year old Gale Hawthorne. Peeta and Haymitch look at me hesitantly, gauging my reaction. I feel like I should feel something but I don't. It's like I just heard someone I didn't even know died, maybe that's cold but it's the truth. I take a sip of my bourbon, shrug and say blandly, "I told him that would happen one day."

Neither Peeta nor Haymitch say anything to me about it. I think they're trying to figure out how I really feel about it without having to ask. Honestly though, I have actually expressed how I really feel about it. I feel nothing. After sitting there for about thirty minutes I express my desire for sleep. Peeta helps me slide off the counter. As we make our way to the door Haymitch tells Peeta, "Take care of her, son."

Peeta nods, "Yes sir."

Peeta guides me up the stairs and into my apartment. He's being a little weird, I think he's still trying to figure out how I feel.

"Peeta, I'm fine, I promise. My head and my feelings. Please don't worry about me. I really did always know this was coming."

Peeta looks at me, weighing what I've just said. "Katniss, I believe you. But I'm still worried about you. That's a lot to happen to a person in one night."

"I know it is, but I promise I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but he's not worth being upset over anymore. He used all of that up, I legitimately have nothing left to give him – physically or emotionally. I'm just glad it's all over. For good. Now can we please go to bed?" I'm so tired I could nearly fall asleep standing here talking to Peeta.

"Of course we can, baby." He wraps his arms around my waist and presses his lips briefly to the top of my head. I kiss his shoulder and then slide out of his embrace so I can kick my pants off and crawl into bed. Peeta laughs at me, "You really are tired." I nod my head slowly. Peeta slips his shirt off and steps out of his jeans and climbs into bed behind me. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my neck. "Goodnight, Katniss. I love you."

"Mmmm." I mumble as my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, it's exam week now, so one more week of hell and then I'm going to meet Peeta's family. Each exam week is always the new worst week of my life complete with lots of stress and little sleep. Once it is over I still have to stress about my final grade for a few weeks – even if my grades were fine the whole semester. My psychological well-being takes a swan dive during exam week. It really is awful.

After my last exam I want curl up in a ball on the floor and not move for three years, but I decide to celebrate instead. I invite everyone over to my tiny apartment for movies and pizza again. Peeta offered to cook but I didn't want him to, he needs a break too.

I turn Netflix on when people start showing up so someone can pick a movie, I don't have the mental capacity to decide on that right now.

"What's up bitches? Thank God exams are fucking over!" Johanna exclaims when she bursts through the door carrying a handle of whiskey. "Now, who's ready for a drink?"

"ME!" I exclaim from the kitchen and everyone laughs at me. I eye Peeta inquisitively, asking him if he wants one without opening my mouth. He grabs three cups and begins to fill them with ice by way of answering me. Johanna hands Peeta the bottle and he pours some in each cup before adding some Coke. I ask Delly if she wants one knowing full well she'll say no. Johanna takes a gulp of her drink and decides we need to have a toast. The four of us raise our glasses. "To the end of the fucking semester!" Johanna calls and the rest of us repeat her toast before downing our drinks. Either we're really thirsty or we just really want to feel the effects of the alcohol. Soon. I'm thinking probably the second option. Except Delly, she just really likes Dr. Pepper.

Annie and Finnick walk in shortly after that and Johanna eagerly offers them drinks and they graciously accept. They slam their first one as well. We're on our second one, taking it a bit slower this time, and Delly is flipping through titles on Netflix when Thresh and Rue arrive. Rue takes a drink but Thresh declines as he is driving them home.

After a few hours and a few more whiskeys, we're not really paying attention to the TV anymore – we're all complaining about professors and expressing our gratitude for the semester coming to a close.

"No, dude, but you don't understand. Coin was so boring, I swear to God, I didn't learn anything. Except what metacognition is." I blurt out.

"Oh, Everdeen. That's probably just because you were sitting next to lover boy every day." Johanna retorts. "You were probably fucking him with your eyes every time you were in class, so it's your own damn fault you didn't learn anything." This earns a laugh from everyone, I nearly do a spit take and then I remember, "Hey, speaking of eye fucking, Marvel was asking about you after you left the restaurant the other night."

"Who the fuck is Marvel?" Annie asks suddenly.

"He's that bartender with the tattoo sleeve Johanna thinks is so hot." Rue answers.

"Oh, he's got those pretty hazel eyes," Delly chimes.

"Yeah, that one," I say, "He wants to know 'your deal' you should talk to him next time you come in. He's actually pretty nice." I wink at her. Johanna rolls her eyes but I can tell she's considering it. She'll probably go home and fuck him next time she comes in. I know she talked shit about Glimmer doing the same thing but she wouldn't bring him to her room if fucking Glimmer were there, she would go to his place.

After we've all finished the bottle of whiskey and I'm starting to lose feeling in my face, the crowd in my tiny apartment starts to disperse. I make sure everyone has a safe way to get home before they leave. As soon as Peeta closes the door behind Annie and Finnick, the last to leave, my hands are on him. Wrapping around his waist, traveling up his chest, down his arms and back up, my fingers twining in his hair. His mouth crashes into mine, his tongue searching my mouth, his strong hands pulling me closer to him. I pull away from his lips and begin to press hungry kisses along his strong jawline.

"I love you so much, Katniss," Peeta murmurs, his calloused hands scratching my back softly as he slides his hands up my shirt. "I love you too, Peeta," I whisper in his ear before sucking his ear lobe in between my teeth and nibbling it lightly. A low moan escapes from the back of his throat. I pull his shirt over his head and he walks me backwards until the back of my legs is flush with the arm of the lumpy sofa. Peeta's hands are traveling all over my body, caressing every inch of me; his fingers tuck under the hem of my shirt and he slowly slides it off of me. His mouth moves wolfishly from my lips to my jaw to the sweet spot behind my ear, down my neck. He unhooks my bra and I throw it to the floor. His lips caress my breasts gently and I knot my fingers roughly in his golden waves.

I want him to be rougher with me – I want to feel his need for me, I want to feel the urgency of his desire. I pull on his head, pressing my nipple further into his mouth and claw at his back to bring him closer to me. Peeta understands what I want and his demeanor instantly changes. One hand travels to my braid pulls down on it sharply pointing my jaw toward the ceiling. His lips are at my neck again with a renewed, and seemingly insatiable thirst. His other hand is kneading my breast; rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging on it every few seconds. Peeta presses kisses to my chest, down my stomach, to my hips, along the waistband of my cotton shorts. The apex of my thighs is throbbing with desire and I can feel wetness spilling into my panties. "Peeta…" I hum and he looks up at me, his eyes meet mine as he bites down on my shorts and pulls them down my legs. I step out of them completely as he stands back up. He slides two fingers inside me and moves them slowly back and forth while his thumb circles around my clitoris. I moan but his mouth swallows the sound almost before it escapes my lips. Never breaking contact between us, he lowers me onto the arm of the couch. He stops to take the pillows off of the bed and places them behind me on the couch. A moment later he's back in front of me – I reach up and brush his chest lightly with the tips of my fingers. But my hand feels heavy, probably because of the whiskey, so I let it fall. He's drinking me in with his eyes, like I'm the first drink he's had in months and he just can't get enough.

I see his hardness through his jeans – I reach out and stroke it. A low hiss escapes through his teeth. I want him so bad, but he's got other plans. He lays me down onto the pillows behind me and sinks to his knees between my legs. Peeta places kisses down the inside of my thigh, to my knee and back up – nipping every so often along the way; he repeats the process on my other leg. I am dripping, moaning, and rocking my hips slightly. God, I want him so fucking bad. His fingers slide into my folds, causing a hitch in my breathing. He gives me the crooked grin I love so much and then his mouth is on me. His tongue sliding up and down, tasting all of me. "Oh fuck!" I cry out. The anticipation was great, but the act itself is even better – it feels phenomenal. I pull his hair. He reaches up and puts his hand on my breast kneading and pulling on it. The sensations are almost too much but I'm not quite ready to fall apart yet. "Fucking Christ, Peeta," I breathe. His tongue finds my bundle of nerves and flicks over it a few times before he sucks it in between his lips and nibbles on it slightly. His fingers are sliding in and out of me frantically and he continues to lap up my wetness. Peeta clamps onto my clit one last time and his fingers stroke my G-spot as everything fades to white around me. "Peeta, oh fuck," I plead as shockwaves of fire ripple throughout my body. I wait for them before I sit up to look at Peeta.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Good?" he asks. "Perfect," I say, still out of breath. He grins smugly, satisfied with himself. I want him to feel the way he just made me feel. I jump up pulling him to his feet. I all but tear his pants off. His cock springs forward, I reach out and stroke him. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, "Katniss," he groans from the back of his throat. I spin him around and push him down onto the couch. "Fuck Katniss, I want you so bad."

"I know," I grin as I straddle him. I lower myself onto his cock and throws his head back in ecstasy. I realize he was feeling the same anticipation I was while he was pleasuring me; only, his gratification was further delayed by mine. I splay my hands across his chest as I ride him faster and faster. His fingers grasp at the end of my braid before his hands fall to rest on my ass. "Fuck," I murmur against his ear. He groans and squeezes my ass, pulling me further onto his cock. He holds me still as he thrusts up into me once, twice, three times, then his legs spasm. "God damn, Katniss," Peeta growls and he tilts my chin down and kisses me deeply. I fall apart at the seams.

Maybe we should drink whiskey more often.


	18. Chapter 18

Today is the day. Peeta and I are going to see his family – I am taking my time packing because I'm really nervous about it. I've heard great things about his dad and his brothers Liam and Micha; it's his mom I'm worried about.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Peeta asks his brow furrowed. I just nod and continue to throw my things in my bag. "Hey," Peeta murmurs grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, Peeta, of course I want to go." My hand rests at the back of his neck. "I . . . I'm just nervous a-about meeting everyone." I can't look at him. I'm embarrassed, he didn't act like this when we went to see my family.

He holds my face in his hands as he says, "There is no way they won't love you." He says it so sincerely that I almost believe him. A small smile spreads across my face and he presses his own smile against mine. "I love you so much. And that's all that really matters anyway."

"You're right, I'll be ready in ten minutes." I throw the rest of my stuff in my bag and do a quick check around my miniscule apartment ensuring I don't forget anything. I tell Peeta I'm ready, he loads up his Jeep Cherokee and we head on our way.

About an hour down the road we stop so I can pee and get some snacks. We get back on the road – I'm crunching on a chocolate covered pretzel when I decide to ask Peeta a big question that I've been thinking about for a while. "Peeta," I start.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to move in with me? I know my place is small but we can make it work. And you're already there all the time anyway…"

"Really? You want me to move in?"

"Yes? Is that bad?"

"No, no, of course not. I would love to actually. Is it gonna be ok with Haymitch?"

"Um. I hadn't thought about that actually. But, uh, I don't see why he wouldn't be ok with it; he likes you. More than he likes me probably."

Peeta chuckles. "Alright then, but you should but you should probably talk to him when we get back, just to make sure."

"Ok I will." I smile at him. He gives me that crooked grin I love so much.

Peeta's house looks like it could fit three of mine inside it. It is large and brick with great white columns. I immediately feel insecure again and tug at the sleeves of my hoodie, trying to look as neat as possible.

"They'll love you ok?" Peeta reassures me. I nod at him. As we're unloading the car two guys come out of the house to meet us. They look close to Peeta's age – they must be Liam and Micha.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Peeta asks throwing his arms around his brothers.

"It's going." The oldest looking one says, he sounds exhausted. Great. That's reassuring.

"It's good to see you bro," the other says.

"Yeah, you too. Guys, this is Katniss. Katniss, this is Liam and Micha." Peeta says pointing first at the older looking one and then the younger one.

"Nice to meet you." I say shyly.

Micha gives me a hug so big that he lifts me off the ground, "You too sweetheart."

"Oh, fuck."

"Micha, don't kill her," Liam admonishes.

"Maybe it's not nice to meet you," I say when puts me back down.

The Mellark boys laugh at me before picking up our bags and heading inside. Inside, the foyer is tiled with marble and leads to a large marble staircase and a short hallway. I can't tell where the hallway leads to.

"Let me show where you'll be staying before you get a tour of the place," Liam states. I nod and follow him up the stairs. He opens the first door on the right to a room almost the size of my apartment. It's complete with a walk in closet and its own full bathroom.

"Holy shit," I whisper.

"Yeah, it's excessive," Liam rolls his eyes. He sets my bag on the king sized bed and asks, "tour?"

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders and pull on my sleeves.

He leads me out of the room and points further down the hall, "Our rooms are down there, Peeta's is the one directly across the hall here." I nod. Liam turns and heads back down the staircase. I see the same broadness of Peeta's shoulders in Liam's but they don't have the same lean muscle that Peeta has. It must have been a while since he has thrown a bag of flour around. He shows me into the room to the left of the stairs – in it is a large mahogany desk and not much else. It feels very cold, like an institution disguised as a home. "This is where I work," Liam says.

"Oh, that's nice," I say, my voice sounds small. "What, um, what exactly do you do?"

"I balance the books for my dad's bakery."

"Oh! Well that is nice then." A small smile crosses my lips, I was right, he hasn't thrown flour around in a while.

Liam chuckles, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. I mostly get to work my own hours, so it's pretty cool."

"Sweet."

I follow him back out of the room. Directly across from the office is a formal dining room with a large banquet table. I don't know how I missed that when I came in. As we walk through the dining room something in the china cabinet catches me eye. Beautiful hand painted plates. They are unlike anything I've ever seen, the way the colors blend together, the way you can feel the brush strokes but not really see them, the way the flowers stand out but also blend in with the background. They are new but familiar. Peeta must have painted these. I turn to Liam, "Did Peeta…?"

"Yeah, he did. It was his senior art project in high school."

"They're beautiful." I turn back to the plates again. I want to memorize the plates, to burn their image into my brain.

I hear murmuring from a nearby room. "Alright, I've kept you from Peeta long enough, let's go find him," Liam says a little louder than necessary. We walk around the corner and find ourselves in the kitchen. Peeta is leaning against the counter and Micha is sitting on the counter across from him. Peeta looks anxious, but he's trying to hide it from me. "Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Meh. I think my apartment is a bit nicer."

Peeta grins, "Yeah, I think you're right." He walks over to me and wraps his strong arms around my waist. I press my forehead to his shoulder. I'm tired, the drive here and meeting his brothers has worn me out.

"You wanna see the backyard?" Peeta whispers in my ear.

I nod and reluctantly pull myself away from his shoulder. He takes my hand and I follow him outside.

The backyard is just as breathtaking as the house itself. More so actually. It's like an oasis. There is a pool and lush green grass and a flower garden and a wooden swing hanging from an old white oak tree in the far corner.

Peeta and I walk through the yard slowly, hand in hand, making our way to the swing. We sit there quietly, taking in the midafternoon sun. it's mild, not quite cold enough to make me shiver but not quite warm enough to push the sleeves up on my hoodie. "Peeta," I look up at him, "what's wrong? What are you worried about?"

He takes a deep breath, "My parents are getting divorced."

"What? Oh Peeta, I'm sorry."

"I'm not really upset about the divorce," he runs his hand through his golden hair, "I'm upset about the timing. They knew we were coming, that you were coming. I could've happened years ago, or it could've waited another week."

"Don't worry about me Peeta, I'll be fine. This is your family, if you want me to leave so your family can figure this out –"

"No, Katniss. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me. Please?"

"Always." I say it without thinking. If Peeta want me to stay with him, then of course I will. He stayed with me that first night he came over, 'Always' he said when I asked him. So it only makes sense for me to say the same thing when the tables are turned. He visibly relaxes and puts his arm around me while pressing his lips to the top of my head. We sit there for a few more minutes before I start to realize how cold I am. I shiver unwillingly.

"Are you cold?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I am." I say sheepishly. I know he was enjoying it out here.

"Well come on, let's get you inside and warm you up! I'll make you some tea." He stans up and extends his hand to help me up. I take it and with one quick motion he pulls me up and then throws me over his shoulder like a bag of flour. I yelp in surprise. He lets out a hearty chuckle and races back to the door. He doesn't put me down until we're both back inside. We're both a bit winded now and grinning like children with candy.

"Ew gross guys, get a fucking room." Micha calls from the kitchen.

"Oh, shut up," Peeta says grabbing a pillow off of the sofa and throwing it across the room at Micha.

"Now boys, where do pillows belong?" A man who looks like Peeta with creases around his cerulean eyes and gray waves instead of blond is looking sternly at us with his hands on his hips. But before my smile can fade, Micha grabs the pillow and chucks it at the man – it hits him in the shoulder and we all laugh. "You must be Katniss," he says to me.

"Yes sir, and you must be Mr. Mellark." I say.

"Oh, please, you don't have to call me sir, or mister. You can call me Jerry."

"Ok, well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, my dear, you too. I'll be making dinner soon; so make yourself at home."

I nod. Maybe the divorce won't make things as awkward as I thought.


End file.
